Beth and Daryl Dixon: The Lost Years, PART I
by Midori1717
Summary: A look at the future of Beth and Daryl and their family.


Beth and Daryl Dixon: The Lost Years

Part I.

 _Chapter One_

 _Denver, Colorado_

 _Present Day_

She felt blood in her mouth as her head hit the hard concrete wall. His muscled arm held her neck and she gasped for breath. Her cheek was stinging from the sound slap she had just received and tears welled up in her dark blue eyes. The six other soldiers held back as the watched the scene unfold before them.

"You broke formation," his voice was harsh, "You disobeyed a direct order," he added as he let up on his hold on her neck so that she could answer for her folly.

Her anger and frustration exploded, "You're slippin' old man," she bit out, "I saved Jess. If I didn't do what I did, she would be dead."

He grabbed her shirt and held her inches from the severely injured and unconscious woman, "Does she look all right to you?"

"I saved her," the young woman insisted as she slapped his hand from her, "Get your fuckin' hands off me," she rolled away from him and stood in front of him, ready for another round.

"I'm sick of your sass mouth," he was inches from her face, "You disobey a direct order from me again and you are goin' to wish you were never born. I will beat you down."

This argument was not going to rest as she swung at him with her fists. She was fast as a few punches landed and the shock that she would defy him caught him off guard. But, his instincts were sharper as were his reflexes and a solid punch landed on her jaw.

"Enough of this shit!" Jared stepped in between the older man and the young girl in the middle of an all out brawl. Two others held back the wild man as a female solider pulled back the screaming girl. Both were covered in blood.

"I hate you!" She hissed as an older woman pulled her away.

"Not a big fan of yours right now," he threw back as he shook off the soldiers, "I don't give a shit that you're my daughter, you follow my orders or you're out and you don't come back home with us," he said with a deadly calm.

She shook off the woman's grasp as she stood and looked over at her father with an angry glare. He meant every word as he waited for an answer. She thought of her mother, she thought of her brothers and sister, and she knew she could not leave them. It took every bit of self-control to calm her ragged breath and to regain some composure, "I'm sorry father," she finally said with a dejected whisper. The group let out a small sigh of relief as he approached his daughter.

"Piper," he whispered so that she could only hear, "I love you. You know that."

She looked up at him as frustrated tears fell from her blue eyes, "Still hate you right now," she admitted and left the building in humiliation.

"Not really a parent until your kid tells you that they hate you," Jared said as he approached Daryl in the empty hall and handed him the canteen, "That's what I've heard."

Daryl sighed as he took a long look down the hall and drank the water, "Was afraid that she was goin' to leave. Shit, Beth would have killed me if I sent away our daughter," Daryl looked over at the young man, "She's stubborn, reckless and dangerous."

"Wonder where she gets that from, sir," Jared smiled at the man he had grown to love as an older brother. Daryl had taken him in when he was seventeen and mentored him with his tough unconditional love and respect.

"Fuck," Daryl sighed, "She's goin' to get herself killed and I'm her father and I am supposed to watch over her and protect her."

"She can protect herself," Jared pointed out, "You both made sure of that."

"Yeah," he admitted, "She's only seventeen. Hell, I keep rememberin' when she would always run up to greet me by throwing herself into my arms."

"She's not a little girl anymore. She's testing your authority and her place in this world. She has to test boundaries."

"How you know all that?"

"I had plenty of juvenile probation counseling. Thought at the time it was all bullshit," Jared looked over at Daryl, "Time gives a person a new perspective on things."

Daryl muttered, "Wasn't expecting it I guess. She always hero-worshipped me," he handed back the canteen, "Thanks Jared."

"No problem," the younger man said, "I should go and check on her."

Daryl nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she probably won't talk to me for a bit."

Piper Dixon sat on the roof of the warehouse they had used as a headquarters for the last month. Several groups of soldiers had been deployed to take back the streets of Denver from the ever growing walkers and the even more dangerous gangs of feral humans. Ultimately, the goal was to set up small communities and win back the country and world with, "good people". Daryl led his group of seven, which included his daughter and they were given orders to sweep a grid of twenty miles. Every day they fought hordes of decaying walkers as they made progress.

She sat with her long legs dangling from the roof as she held the red bandana to her cheek. Piper carried the red rag in her back pocket as her father did. Her long dark blonde hair was held in a ponytail as the cold wind picked up the stray braids. The full moon glowed above her as she set down the rag and pulled out her small journal from her vest. She wrote down all her feelings and her frustrations as the pencil flew quickly.

Moments later Piper set down the pencil as she listened for walkers. The streets were eerily quiet as she heard his footsteps behind her and she put away her journal.

"He's sorry," he began, "We both know he's not going to say it, but he is."

"He was wrong Jared," she defended in a whisper, "He made the wrong decision."

"He's in charge. He says jump and we ask, "How high sir?" and we do it without arguing Piper."

"Even if he's wrong?"

"Your father has lived many years in this shit; we have to trust his wisdom and choices. He's our leader and we stand behind him. Under these conditions, we can't argue, we work as a team."

"You're such an ass kisser," she muttered angrily.

"He's earned all of our respect."

Piper knew she was not going to win this conversation with the man who would do anything for her father. She looked over her shoulder with disgust. She wanted to lash out further but she knew it was pointless. Jared was too loyal.

Piper sighed as she got up and went to him. He stood a head taller than her and she was taller than most women. He looked at the bruise on her cheek.

"That's going to look horrible," he noted as he touched the dark bruise with concern. She moved her head to brush him off and her lips brushed his fingers.

Jared had always been part of her family. He had wrapped plenty of cuts and scraps she had gotten in her reckless youth and childhood. He would always tousle her dark blonde head in a brotherly fashion. This time was different as his hand reeled back as if she was fire.

Piper's dark eyes looked up and found him to be embarrassed by the intimate contact. He stepped back and looked over her shoulder and into the night, Jared needed to change the direction of their conversation.

"It's beginning to snow," he pointed out as large white flakes fell from the night.

"How's Jess?" Piper asked.

He shook his head, "Doesn't look good. She lost a lot of blood when we amputated her leg. She's got a high fever."

Piper felt tears fall on her cheeks, "She's got a little boy back home."

"I know, Corey," he said as he softened and fought the urge to pull her into his arms. Jared had always been there for her. He had held her countless of times, but something was suddenly different and he held himself from her.

Piper was acutely aware of his discomfort, "Not a little girl anymore," she voiced the obvious, "Can't go around and hold me on your lap," she added as his eyes widened at the thought, "People will get the wrong idea," she moved past him, "What would my father think?"

Jared looked horrified as he watched the young woman leave without a second thought.

Piper sat with Jess throughout the night and as her breathing slowed Piper reached for her knife. She bit her full lips as she pulled the sheet above the young woman's face. Piper looked up at the door and found her father in the frame.

"She gone?" He asked and Piper nodded.

Piper held the knife, "I've never had to do this," she said, "Not one of our own."

"Could do it for you," he offered as he came and stood near her.

She shook her head, "I need to do it," Piper took a deep shaking breath as she brought the knife down. She held the handle as she shed tears and muffled sobs into her sleeve.

"No use cryin' for the dead," he said as his hand rested on her shoulder. Piper let go of the knife and went into her father's strong arms.

"Her boy," Piper sobbed, "He's all alone now. I'm crying for him Daddy," she admitted while she sobbed in her father's strong arms.

"He's got us," he reassured her, "He won't be alone Piper. We take care of our own."

 _Chapter Two_

 _Virginia, The Farm_

 _Present Day, Early November_

At thirty-six, Beth still looked like a college student. Her long, golden, blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail and she wore a pair of faded and aged skinny jeans and a soft grey cardigan over Daryl's black Iron Maiden t-shirt. It had become her way of keeping him close as he left for dangerous missions across the country. Beth now wore a braided bracelet on her wrist that had been made by her eldest daughter. She sighed as she finished feeding the four horses in their stalls. Willow nickered and Beth ran her hands over the dappled gray mare's graceful neck. Willow had been last year's Christmas gift to her from Daryl. Where he found the beautiful creature was beyond her.

"Charlie," she whistled and the young Border collie rounded the barn with his long tongue flapping wildly and the numerous chickens squawked and scattered and the two goats bleated with indignation. Beth smiled at the simple-minded hound as they made their way to the white two-story farmhouse with the wrap around porch. Her boots crunched across the frozen Virginia grass as she made her way to her kitchen to get breakfast started for her children.

Beth heard soft singing and her heart filled with pride as she stood in the doorway to appreciate the beautiful voice. Beth's nine-year-old daughter held the three-year-old baby to her hip as she stirred the large pot of oats on the wood burning stove. The strawberry blonde ponytail was tied with a leather string of beads. Susannah smiled down at the troublesome baby brother who was trying to grab the beads. Beth flashed back to her own youth and she thought of all those times she held baby Judith and prepared meals for the ragged group of friends and family while they stayed at the prison in Georgia.

"Need help?" Beth offered as her daughter stopped singing and a blush crept across the freckles, "You shouldn't be ashamed sweetheart, your voice is lovely."

"Not as good as you," Susannah handed her mother the baby and returned to the pot of oats. Beth's second born daughter was painfully shy and gentle. Beth knew they were dangerous qualities in this world and it worried her.

"You sing as well as anyone, sweet pea," Beth hugged her daughter, "Call, Isaac!" She called to her sons.

"They were up way late last night," Susannah warned.

"Makin' more arrows," Isaac admitted as he scooted onto the bench. He yawned and stretched his long limbs. At twelve, Isaac was all arms and legs with unruly dark hair. His dark blue eyes settled on the large bowl of oatmeal as Beth tried to settle his unruly hair. Call appeared awhile later and settled across from them. Beth smiled over at his dark wavy hair that looked perfectly arranged. His light blue eyes were framed with long dark lashes. Isaac was awkward and rugged, while Call was unbelievably handsome and poised.

"Mornin' Mom," Call said as he poured honey over the oats devoured the bowl in front of him while he opened an encyclopedia. Call was an avid reader as he plowed through books quickly and absorbed and retained information with his identic memory.

Susannah took the baby and handed Beth a bowl. Beth smiled at her dutiful daughter, "We can't be late again for school," Beth reminded her brood, "Got to meet with Aunt Maggie at noon."

A truck sounded down the long dirt road as Isaac and Call rose quickly with trained instincts and reached for their knives at their belts.

"It's Daddy's truck!" Susannah's hearing was impeccable as she smiled widely.

The family rushed to the porch and waited as the familiar white truck pulled up the long drive. Beth held her breath as Daryl got out and went to grab his supplies in the truck bed. His sons were already at his side to help with the duffle bags. Daryl held their shoulders and muttered his tired thanks.

Susannah sighed with relief as she saw her older sister and Jared exit the other side. She ran to her sister and wrapped her arms around her, "Piper! You made it back!"

The girls hugged and Beth loved that even though they were so different, they were very close. She noticed the dark bruise on her daughter's cheek, "Piper, what happened?" Beth hugged her firstborn tightly. Piper looked over at her father with narrowed eyes.

"He'll fill you in," Piper reached for the baby and he gurgled happily at seeing his sister. Piper lifted M.J. and held him to her in a tight embrace. Piper thought about Corey and tears welled up in her eyes. She nodded to her brothers and made her way into the house with the baby cradled tightly to her.

"Thank you for watching over them Jared," Beth hugged the thirty-one year old man that had become part of their family. Jared hugged the petite beauty. Where Daryl was like his older brother, Beth was like his sister. He loved them both dearly.

"Barely kept them from each other's throats," Jared admitted.

"Brought them home alive and that's worth everything to me," Beth pointed out as she went to her husband. Beth searched his tired eyes as they soaked in each other's presence; Daryl reached for her and kissed her gently with his cold hands holding her face. Her hands wrapped around him as she held her husband tightly.

"Missed you Sunshine," he whispered and looked into her twinkling eyes.

"You made it home almost a month early," she pointed out with a smile.

"Denver is mostly secure," he noted, "Moves up the plans for Phoenix."

"When?" Beth asked as she held her breath.

"Not until February," he smiled down at her, "We'll be home for the holidays."

She sighed with relief; "You know that's my only stipulation on them having you for long risky missions."

"I know," he said as he turned to his youngest daughter who was waiting for him with bottled excitement. He pulled Susannah into his well-muscled embrace as she hugged him back. He went into his coat pocket and pulled out a pewter spoon with Colorado engraved into it.

"How on earth do you find these Daddy?" She smiled broadly as he handed it to her.

"How's my June bug?" He asked as he kissed his daughter's red hair. Daryl felt his heartstrings pull at the softhearted child who reminded him of Beth's innocence. She was lovely and sweet.

"I'm glad you made it home Daddy," her soft voice whispered, "You brought back Piper too."

"She's tough," he admitted as his youngest daughter looked up at him adoringly and kissed his stubble cheek.

"We're all tough," she smiled, "Eat a hammer and shit out nails," she repeated his own words, "Just like Uncle Merle."

He laughed, "Don't let your mother hear you talk like that," he said as he turned to his sons. Both boys waited for inspection eagerly.

"Report," he said.

"We repaired the fences behind the crops, about a good three miles," Isaac began, "The fence is secure around the farmstead, and we replaced all the worn barbed wire and spikes and cleaned up the walker pieces stuck in them. We took out twenty walkers."

"That many?" Daryl looked concerned. After over ten years of fighting walkers, the east coast was fairly secure from large hordes, yet many remained in the vacant cities and scattered through the woods.

"We burned them in the dead pile," Call said, "Father, several looked newly changed, and they weren't as decomposed as others."

Daryl nodded at the information, "Supplies?"

"We have more firewood than you asked for," Isaac began, "We helped mom with the winter crops, we've made over a hundred arrows, and food supplies are secure," he looked at his father, "Found a nest of wild turkey's about three miles from here. We were going to bag a few for Thanksgiving."

"Sounds good," Daryl finally smiled with pride at his loyal sons, "You both did good. You kept everythin' safe," he nodded, "Let's get this inside, looks like a storm is headin' our way. It's going to get cold as shit."

The two-story farmhouse boasted a large kitchen with a pantry, a family room, dining room, and bathroom on the main floor and four bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs. Piper carried her baby brother up the wide wooden stairs and down the hall from her parent's room, past her brother's room the guest room that had become Jared's room over the last six years, and to the room she shared with her sister.

The girl's room had two beds with a large braided rug on the wooden floor. Piper's black wrought iron bed was neatly made and she knew it was her sister's doing. Susannah's white iron bed was a contrast with its pink and yellow quilt, white lace pillowcases and a pink elephant resting on the pillows. Piper set down M.J. as he reached for the aged and tattered bunny on her bed. Piper grabbed it from him. The blonde boy was a terror with his toys. He was constantly ripping off arms.

"No way little buddy," Piper tucked the bunny onto the shelf above her bed.

"Here," Susannah entered the room and handed him a tattered teddy bear. M.J. took the bear and plopped down on the rug. Susannah went to the large map on the wall and she placed a pushpin into Denver. She took the spoon out and put it on the tiered wooden shelf next to the map. The shelf held trinkets; thimbles, spoons, and postcards that were from numerous cities and states; all gifts from her father.

She took a seat at the large antique desk that was between the beds, "He already tore an arm off of Gilda," she pointed to the pink elephant that had been mended.

Piper set down the backpack onto her gray quilt and finally rested peacefully on her bed with her arm covering her eyes.

"You all right?" Susannah asked.

"No," Piper sighed, "I'm not."

"Want to talk about it?" The nine year old was wiser beyond her years.

Piper turned to her sister and smiled, "Yeah, but not right now.

"Glad you're home," Susannah gasped as the toddler successfully ripped off the bear's arm, "Merle Jacob Dixon, no!"

"No," he repeated proudly as he held up the arm with loose stuffing with a devilish grin.

"Susannah, we have to get you to school!" Beth called down the hall, "Bring Junior with you."

Susannah looked over at her sister, "You should come with us to the Campus, Robbie was asking about you," she smiled, "He's really cute. "

Piper sighed, "He thinks too much of himself," the pretty boys were definitely not her type. Piper turned and pulled out her journal, "I'm just going to crash here for awhile. I'm exhausted and I need to think."

A large blazing fire warmed the quaint family room as the cold wind howled outside and the night wore on with the winter storm. Beth sat on the large plush sofa with a basket of sewing projects sitting on the wooden side table. Daryl's head rested on her lap as he caressed the unruly blonde curls of the sleeping toddler. Beth smiled as she mended the holes in the boy's socks.

Susannah knitted as she rested on the floor's large braided rug with a quilt wrapped around her legs and with Charlie resting his head on her lap, "The Rocky Mountains were really that beautiful Daddy? Taller than anything you've ever seen?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, with the snow on them, they looked like something out of a movie. The air was so fresh and clean."

"Someday I'm going to go to all the places on the map that you've been to," Susannah said wistfully, "Maybe I'll get to even far away places. I wonder if I could ever make if to Paris?"

He smiled over at her, "Got the wander bug in you June bug?"

She smiled and Beth looked down at her, "You're a pretty good shot with a bow, but your aim with guns are still a bit off," Beth was constantly encouraging her children's weapon knowledge, "And you need to work on your hand to hand combat with knives. You hesitate Susannah. When you hesitate, people die," Beth was stern.

Daryl agreed, "Not lettin' you past the gate until you can prove yourself Dixon strong."

Susannah looked up at her parents, aware of her own flaws, "I'll be stuck here forever."

Piper and Isaac both sat on the floor at the large square coffee table while they played chess with the magnificent board of marble and jade. Call was curled in one of the two matching leather chairs with a book in his lap and Jared was in the other chair sharpening a crate of knives. A table sat between the chairs with a large oil lantern that glowed softly and a bowl of popped corn.

Piper and Isaac egged each other on as they played competitively, "Wrong move sis, you just lost your bitch," he teased while he picked up Piper's marble white queen.

"Mind your mouth," Daryl growled softly, not wanting to wake the baby.

"Sorry," Isaac apologized quickly.

Piper moved her bishop, "Checkmate," she said with a playful smile, "Who's the bitch now?"

"Piper Dixon," Beth admonished as her daughter mouthed "Sorry".

"Who wants to play monopoly?" Isaac set the chess pieces aside and opened the large chest with numerous board games and quilted blankets.

"I'm in," Susannah called, "Come on Call and Jared?" she asked and both nodded.

"We're heading up. I'm suddenly tired," Beth said as she caressed her husband's hair. Daryl's hand moved across Beth's thigh as she smiled down at him.

"Play nice," Daryl warned, "Won't have another Clue brawl that wrecked this room," His children were fiercely competitive.

"They were cheating!" Piper reminded her brothers with a glare.

"You gave me a black eye," Call smiled proudly at the punch he took from his sister that fateful night.

"You were all grounded for two weeks when you broke my vase," Beth reminded, "It came from the Smithsonian Museum and it was priceless."

"Mom, if it was really that valuable shouldn't you have kept it in a safer place? M.J. is a terror and he breaks everything, I'm sure he would have knocked it off the side table eventually," Call tried to be diplomatic.

"Your father gave that to me," She pointed out, "Everything he gives me, be it from a museum or a dime store, is priceless."

"What's a dime store?" Susannah asked as she set up the game and the adults laughed softly.

"I'll referee," Jared relented, "I'm the barrel," he took out the metal game piece.

"You cheat more than them!" Piper argued as she reached for the top hat.

"I'll keep my eyes on Jared," Susannah appeased everyone, "I'll be banker."

Daryl got up and stretched with the blonde curly baby at his chest. He held his hand out to Beth. He pulled her away from the kids.

"Goodnight everyone," Daryl drawled, "Everyone better behave."

"Love you," Beth added as Daryl pulled her to the stairs, "He's out for good," she kissed the boy's head, "You have such a way with him."

"Always had a way with Merle," Daryl said as they climbed the stairs.

 _Chapter Three_

 _Virginia, The Farm_

 _Present Day, New Year's Eve_

Piper walked by the bathroom to find Jared shaving in the mirror. He wore a pair of ragged dark brown khakis. He was long and lean with a well-muscled chest and defined abs. His dark sandy hair was long with the sides shaved smooth. He usually wore it pulled in a ponytail, but it was loose and wet. Piper had grown up with him and had always thought of him as a member of the family.

"I'm almost done," he nodded to her. She wore a dark gray oversized sweatshirt over her pajama bottoms. Her hair was pulled in a messy ponytail.

"How many people are we expecting tonight?"

"Around twenty," he said, "You invite Robbie?"

She shrugged, "He's got other plans."

"Thought he was your new boyfriend," Jared pointed out.

"No," she sighed, "He's moved on to Carrie," she had no feelings for the cocky young man that had pursued her too aggressively.

"Carrie Preston?" He moved the razor over the scraggly beard.

Piper nodded as she yawned.

"You're much prettier that her," he pointed out.

"She gives head," Piper retorted back and he nicked his cheek.

"Jesus, Piper," he held a tissue to the blood, "You got to watch that mouth of yours."

"I spend most of my time with soldiers. Where do you think I get that from?"

"Just keep it under control while we are at home. Your mother would have a fit, and what if Susannah had heard?"

The Dixon family hosted an annual New Year's Eve bonfire for family and friends. Several benches and hay bales were placed around the fire pit for sitting, while tables were lined with food and bottles of wine. Beth had made a beautiful centerpiece with boughs of fir, and dried sunflowers. She stood in a pair of jeans, black boots and a tight white sweater and prepared plates for the guests. She sighed with relief that the wind had subsided, leaving a brisk cold. Three musicians played a fiddle, a guitar and a harmonica and their music filled the air amongst the laughing and revelry.

Daryl made his way over to the tables and he took a bite of a skewered beef, "Call! Make sure those kids stay out of the horse stalls," he called as a group of children ran and played throughout the barn. Their shrieking and laughter caused Charlie to bark as he ran around the children.

Rick appeared with Merle struggling under his arm, "I found this one under the tractor."

"Jesus," Daryl looked down at his son, "Carl wasn't this curious at three was he?"

"No," Rick smiled, "He was always at Laurie's side. She never let him out of her sight."

Daryl nodded, "Firstborn," he said, "We were so afraid of leaving Piper alone, even when she was sleeping. But, hell with six kids," Daryl paused solemnly, "Five."

Merle squirmed in Rick's arms when he spotted Susannah with a group of girls. He waddled after his sister and Susannah held him with an assuring wave.

"Six," Rick said, "Just because they are not here does not take away that they are still part of our lives. I will always have Carl and Judith."

"Yeah," Daryl grabbed a bottle of wine from the table, "Want to get shitfaced drunk and make our wives embarrassed to be married to us?"

Rick smiled tiredly and nodded, "Great idea Dixon."

The music stopped before the countdown could be announced. Piper watched Jared quietly bow out and make his way to the barn. She ran into her parents and realized her father was drunk as he murmured too loudly.

"You look so hot in that sweater," Daryl slurred as he hugged a smirking Beth to him. "Let's get it off."

"You're drunk," Beth tried to pull away as his hands moved under the sweater.

"And horny," he added as he kissed her neck and she giggled like a girl.

"Jesus you two," Piper looked disgusted, "You're practically ancient."

"Happy New Year Sunshine," Daryl pulled Beth to him, "We need to get out of here right now or we're gonna put on our own show."

"You're going to miss the countdown," Piper said as her father nuzzled her mother's neck.

"Happy New Year Piper," Beth called, "Tell Maggie that she's in charge."

Piper agreed as she went to her aunt. Maggie was gorgeous and poised as she spoke to a small group of people. She was compassionate and a natural born leader as she had aged gracefully and elegantly.

"Mom and dad went to bed early," Piper watched as the adults exchanged knowing glances, "You're in charge."

Maggie smiled and hugged her niece; "I'll get Susannah and M.J. to bed."

"I told the boys to behave and mind the fire pit," Piper added. The countdown was announced as Piper left the group of people with a polite nod. She had no plans to kiss a bunch of drunken party guests, as she had remained melancholy over the time she spent in Denver.

"Got room for company?" Piper asked as she climbed up the hayloft. Jared was resting on a sleeping bag with a half empty bottle of whiskey.

"Sure," he nodded as she shook out an old woolen blanket and flung her body down wearily. The family usually awakened before sunrise and staying up past midnight left her tired.

"Looks like everyone has turned in," she said, "Gave my bed to the kids. Susannah's girlfriends are a bunch of chattering ninnies."

"You can crash here," he offered her a drink and she declined. Piper had been given the permission to drink by her father when she completed her first mission with troops; if she was old enough to die fighting, she was old enough to drink. She had just turned sixteen and after a few negative bouts with alcohol, she decided it was not her thing.

She stared up at the barn's beams, "God, I love the smell of hay."

Jared took a long drink. She looked over at him curiously; he rarely drank.

"Jared?" Piper said quietly, "Do you remember the way Jenna would laugh so hard she would hiccup? And our Layla," Piper paused sadly, "They both would be five this year."

Jared took another long drink; he had been trying to forget ghosts from the past.

"That's the only time I saw Daddy cry," Piper said quietly, "That night, he had to pull Layla out of Momma's arms. She was starting to turn and Momma wasn't going to let him do it. He still did it. We all knew he had to do it. God, that was so fucked up.

"Just because a man cries, does not make him weak."

"I know," Piper said quickly, "I was thinking about how scared I was watching all that. Momma sounded like a wounded animal when he did it. She said she hated him."

"She hated how the world was so fucked up; she took it out on your father because she felt safe to do that."

"It took them a long time to get over her death," Piper said.

"That was a nasty winter, that flu killed a lot of people," Jared said.

"You miss Aubrey?"

Jared looked at her harshly and then softened.

"Of course you do," Piper said, "I'm sorry, don't mean to stir up old feelings and bad memories. Been thinking about Corey a lot."

"Shit happens," Jared mumbled, "Fucked up shit happens all the time. Corey was taken in by his grandfather in New D.C.; he's going to be fine. Jess would have wanted it that way."

"She was such happy baby, your Jenna," Piper smiled over at him, "She had your smile and Aubrey's green eyes. Layla would have been a spitting image of Momma, everyone could see that."

"Yeah," he threw her a blanket, "Think we have to get up early. A group is going to hunt at dawn."

"Okay," Piper said, "Thanks for letting me crash here."

Being raised as soldiers, they were used to sleeping so close to one another.

"Happy New Year Jared," she called as he blew out the lantern.

Piper felt his breath on her neck as she realized that she was in his warm embrace. She turned to him and gasped when his mouth kissed her hard. She was not a virgin. That unpleasant experience was two years behind her and Scott had moved on to another community. She had three sexual partners; all were untried and had limited experience. The last time had been several months ago and it was over before it really began. This was an adult, a full-grown man and his tongue was sending shivers through her body. She felt a warm fire spread through her body.

She moved into his embrace and returned the heated kiss with her shy tongue. She moved her hands to his neck as the kiss continued with his hands winding into her hair. Piper pulled out the rubber band holding her hair and his fingers moved through her thick dark blonde hair. Piper gasped as he moved his body on top of her. She could feel his hardness as he moved over her.

He had her jeans and panties down and before she could fully comprehend what was happening, he moved his hardness into her tight warmth. She gasped at the intimacy and held his shoulder as he moved between her thighs. He was larger than the others and she moved her thighs to accommodate him. She realized that this was sex, pure pleasure and hard thrusts. Not the awkward fumbling's of teenaged boys. She kissed at his neck as he moved his hands into her hair, never yielding the deep thrusts into her body. Her body was shaking as she felt warmth spread through her. She felt her body shiver and ache for more as she pushed her small hips to him.

He kissed her long neck and his hands reached under her sweater and found her firm youthful breasts. He groaned as he continued on with the lovemaking as her body felt the throbbing of an orgasm from the constant pressure. She had never had an orgasm with a partner, that experience was limited to her late night manipulations of her body. She knew the signs as she gasped at the meaning of the shivers running through her. She was close as she moved to grind her pelvis to him. He was moving into her wetness and he continued to rub that sensitive spot with steady precision. Piper bit her full lip as her body gripped with pleasure and her legs wrapped around his waist to hold him.

In the drunken haze, between a dream and reality, Jared sensed her peaking as he picked up the tempo and pushed harder into her warmth as she moaned underneath him. Piper shuddered in shock as her body released with a powerful orgasm and her walls tightened around his hardness. They moaned in unison as he shot deep into her.

Piper felt the hot jet stream shoot inside her as she gasped. She had never allowed a partner to spend inside her. The sensation was unsettling, as they remained united in the aftermath. Piper felt her heart pounding from the entire experience, being united with this man and sharing the first real passionate sexual encounter in her life was beyond moving and her breathing was deep and ragged.

Jared knew he was not dreaming. Initially, in his drunken state, he was dreaming of a young blonde settler he had met while he was in Texas. Kelsey was a young widow and they had sought each other out while he worked with the military on clearing out Dallas. Kelsey moaned and her voice sounded too much like another. Suddenly, Jared pulled out of her harshly and she groaned as she opened her eyes to his dumbfounded disbelief. He moved away from her with a look of shock and disgust.

"What the fuck did we just do?" He slurred in horror.

"Fuck," she whispered as her heart sank.

"Jesus Piper," He pulled on his jeans with a jerk, "I was dreaming, I must have thought," he grabbed his head, "I'm so shit-faced drunk, this is bad."

"Take it easy," Piper sighed as she pulled on the panties she finally located, "It was a mistake, I get it."

"Did I hurt you? Jesus God, I'm so sorry Piper," he said as she pulled the blanket around her and turned away from him as she felt frustrated tears welling up in her eyes. She was embarrassed as he regretted his actions. He reacted as if he was appalled by her very existence.

"Got to get some sleep," Her voice wavered and choked. Of course he would never think of her like that. He would never look at her as a woman.

"Piper," he tried and she ignored him. Jared lay back while gripping his pounding head, "This is fucked up."

 _Chapter Four_

 _Virginia, The Campus_

 _Five Years Ago_

"This is fucked up," Daryl muttered as he looked at the long gymnasium that had been converted to a quarantined makeshift hospital. Rows upon rows of cots were filled with sick patients. The handful of doctors and volunteer nurses wore masks as they went from cot to cot to tend to the extremely sick patients. Daryl wore a red bandana over his lower face as he and Jared waited for another signal.

The signal came quickly as a doctor motioned for them. Daryl walked up to the cot were a young woman had just slipped away. Her empty eyes stared up at the rafters and her neck bore the trademark of a band of reddish purple bruises. The Red Flu is what the people were calling it, and it attacked quickly and all ages, as did the Spanish Flu.

Daryl quickly stabbed the woman in the head and covered her body with the sheet. Jared picked up the body and gently placed it on the pallet in the hall. The pallet was already filled with bodies and a few men were waiting to pull the wagon to the burning pile.

Well into the next day, Jared and Daryl were relieved of their duties and they made there way to a small quiet room where workers were trying to sleep and food had been set out with hot tea.

The men caught a few hours of sleep on the cots as the frantic young girl made her way into the room with a ragged breath.

"Daddy, Jared!" The thirteen year old stood between the resting men and both eyes blinked open quickly as they were trained soldiers.

"Piper, what the fuck are you doin' here? It's too dangerous," Daryl muttered angrily as he rose. The young girl furrowed her brow stubbornly.

"What's happened?" Jared realized that the girl would have never ventured into this death pit if it were not serious. Beth would have never let her daughter near the epicenter of the Red Flu.

Daryl quickly realized it as well, "Who's sick?"

Piper bit her lip, "Its Aubrey," she said as she looked at Jared and then she confronted her father with a scared voice, "And Layla, Daddy."

Daryl grabbed his bow and was running down the hall with Jared and Piper on his heels. He stopped by a medic's table and grabbed bottles of the aged antibiotics, with a growl to the attending nurses. Jared quickly explained the situation as Daryl was already heading down the hall and out of the building. He had sped away on his motorcycle as Jared motioned for Piper to ride behind him.

Daryl set down the bike and bolted up the stairs to the master bedroom. The door was closed as the two little boys stood guard.

"Isaac, Call," Daryl, said as he knelt to them, "Susannah and Jenna?"

The six-year-old Call pointed towards their room, "They sleepin'. They's ok, not cough' no nothin'."

Isaac nodded as Daryl pulled his boys into a warm embrace after inspecting them carefully, "You boys go and watch over them, that's your job all right?"

He watched them leave and took a deep breath as he opened the door. Aubrey was on the bed while Beth sat near her with the fussing baby swaddled in her arms.

"Daryl," Beth said with painful relief. She looked tired and scared, "How did you know to come home?"

"Piper found us," he said as he took the little infant from Beth. The nine-month-old baby was tiny with a sprout of blonde hair. Her forehead was red from fever.

"I brought medicine," he said as he pulled out bottles filled with antibiotics.

Beth moved quickly as she took the jar and placed some liquid in a baby bottle and prepared a glass for the sick woman. She began crushing the pills.

Aubrey took a short ragged breath. The young woman kept her eyes shut as she struggled for breath. Jared and Piper rounded the corner and Jared ran to the bed.

"Aubrey," he took his wife into his arms.

"Jared," she smiled weakly, "Thank God, you came home."

Piper looked around the room that smelled of death as she watched her father feed the struggling baby.

"Mom," Piper went into her mother's tight embrace, "I brought them home. I had to."

"You could have been exposed," Beth kissed her stubborn daughter's hair.

"We have all been exposed all ready," Piper said numbly.

Jared took the medicine filled glass and Aubrey held up her weak hand, "No," she shook her head, "Can't."

"Drink it Aubrey. You have to," he encouraged gently.

She blinked open her green eyes. The beautiful green eyes were filled with blood as red tears fell onto her pale sweaty cheeks, "Save it for someone that has a chance," she coughed, "You have to protect Jenna, now."

Jared shook his head as he held her, "Drink it," he said.

She refused, "Just hold me Jared," she coughed out and blood filled her hand.

Daryl held his daughter he called Lil' Sunshine. Layla was truly an angel, with her blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She often smiled and cooed with her tiny fists in her mouth. When she was born, Beth had been in the field of sunflowers on a bright sunny afternoon. The baby came quickly and the tiny creature slipped into a shocked Daryl's hands. He had been working on his bike when he heard Beth's cry for help. The delivery was quick as the baby slipped into Daryl's greasy hands with Beth's third push. They laughed as the newborn baby blinked up at them with soft curious eyes.

The baby now drank the bottle with small sips. Daryl sat in the wooden rocker as Beth placed a cool wet cloth to her head.

"I'm gonna check in on the kids," Piper said as she needed to leave the room with death lurking nearby.

Piper went to the boy's room as the late afternoon sun was setting. Call sat on the bed with the four year old Susannah at his side with a pink elephant in her arms. Isaac was holding Jenna awkwardly. Piper took the baby who slept soundly.

"How is everyone feelin', anyone feelin' sick?" Piper asked tiredly.

All three heads shook and their eyes were filled with fear.

"Good," she said with a weak smile and took a deep breath. She knew she needed to be strong, "Come on, I'm going to make dinner. Call, you keep an eye on Susannah, Isaac grab the baby basket."

Piper was able to put together a giant vat of chicken soup with onions, carrots and celery. She set the soup to a simmer as she went back to her parent's room. Layla rested uneasily in her father's arm, while Beth and Jared tended to Aubrey.

"Chicken broth should be ready in a bit," Piper said, "Kids are scared as shit, but they're fine."

Piper watched her mom gently pull the sheet over Aubrey's face. Daryl motioned for Piper to take her baby sister as Daryl went to Jared. The young man was in shock as his wife died.

"I'm gonna take Aubrey," Daryl said firmly.

Jared nodded as he looked down at the sheet. Beth muffled a sob as she took the shocked man into her arms, "Jared, I'm so sorry."

Daryl quickly took the petite body and carried her out of the room.

Piper felt tears fall onto her cheek as she rocked the baby. The baby's breathing was ragged. Piper felt terror as she willed her sister to fight.

"Layla," she whispered urgently, "Fight Little Sunshine, fight."

Piper sat at the head of the long wooden table and quietly ate the soup that had no flavor and she wondered how her mother added flavor to the bland broth. She held the sleeping Jenna in her arms. She realized she was sitting in her father's chair and memories of the countless family meetings flooded her mind. The dining table was a symbol of the Dixon's family love.

"Mom's soup is better," Isaac said as he ate slowly and watched the candle flicker, "She puts in dumplings."

The seven-year-old Call fed Susannah who ate the bland soup without hesitation.

"It's all we had," Piper ate a few more bites, "Just shut up and eat."

"Is Aubrey dead?" Call asked quietly.

Piper nodded solemnly; she had been raised by her father to be tough and to tackle hard situations with harsh truth and painful reality.

"Is Layla dying?" He asked with concern. The baby had been a bright spot for the entire family. Everyone loved Layla dearly.

"She's a Dixon," Piper said firmly, "She's fighting."

"We should take some soup to mom and dad and Jared," Isaac pointed out, "They need to eat."

Piper nodded, "I'll do it, you guys need to stay clear of the sickness."

"Don't think it matters anymore," Call added with another spoonful.

The room went quiet as Jared made his way to the wooden table. The children all looked at him. Susannah began to cry with muffled whimpers. His eyes were red from crying as he numbly looked over at Piper holding his child.

"I'll get you some soup," Piper said as she handed him his child. Jared sat down tiredly as he held Jenna to him. He ignored the soup as Piper motioned that she was going upstairs with bowls for her parents, "Isaac, take Susannah to our room, maybe read her Tom Sawyer," Beth's children read at high levels as she drilled into them the importance of education and learning. "Knowledge is power," she would always repeat Hershel's love for learning. He had been a well-educated man and Beth has always been a straight "A" student many years ago when there were schools and honor rolls.

Beth held her little girl as her soul simply slipped away. The child didn't cough, nor did she cry. Beth looked horrified as she touched the soft rounded cheek that lost all color.

"Layla," she called softly, "Come on Lil' Sunshine, wake up."

Daryl's eyes watered as he held his breath and he knew she was gone. His little angel was gone. He held Beth tighter.

"Daryl," Beth looked at her motionless daughter, "Do something. Please, you have to save her."

"She gone," he choked out from a pain he had never felt before.

"No, she can't be," Beth said in denial, "She's just sleeping."

"Beth, we have to," he tried as she suddenly pulled away from him with the child.

"No," she hissed, "Don't you dare touch her."

Tears were falling from his eyes, "We have to. You know I have to."

Beth moved back with the dead infant, "Stay away from my baby. You're not killing my baby."

"Beth you're not being rational," Daryl said as he approached them.

Beth slapped him hard, "Get away from her!"

The infant began to move. Daryl watched the scene in horror and realized that Beth was not going to give in and now she was in danger. Piper moved between them.

"See," Beth smiled oddly, "She was just sleeping. Layla's fine."

Piper dropped the bowls of soup as she watched her father move fast as he grabbed the growling infant walker from her mother.

The infant walker reached for him and he pulled the creamy yellow blanket over its face and pushed his knife into its small head with his own painful moan of sadness. Beth screamed in horror as she drew her own knife.

"You killed her!" She lunged to attack him and Piper quickly moved as she grabbed the knife from her mother. The knife nicked Piper's hand with a slash.

"Momma don't!" Piper screamed and stood between her parents. Beth looked at them in a haze. Her daughter's voice shook Beth as she looked at the bleeding hand. Piper grabbed a cloth and wrapped her hand.

"Piper," Beth said as Daryl gripped his daughter's shoulder with appreciation.

"I'll be fine Daddy," she held the cut.

"I'm takin' Layla," he said quietly as he left the room. Piper moved to her mother who had broken down in gut wrenching sobs and fell to the floor as she watched Daryl leave with her child. Piper held her mother as Beth sobbed uncontrollably.

Piper couldn't sleep as she wandered the eerily quiet house with the bandaged hand. The frightened children were sleeping in one bed with a lantern glowing softly. She made her way to the lighted kitchen and found Jared with Jenna.

The baby was coughing. Piper's eyes watered as she saw the red band around the child's neck. The young father seemed numb and looked at her with a glaze to his eyes. The ordeal was not over yet, as death remained in the house.

"Fuck," she whispered, "I'll get Daddy, Jared."

Piper knew her father was in the barn. She saw the lantern from the farmhouse. He had finished the adult's coffin and was working on a small coffin for a child.

Piper bit her lip as she watched her father sob into his sleeve as he worked. The wooden coffin was near done. He stopped and in a sudden burst of anger he swept the tools off the workbench. He grabbed a piece of lumber and smashed it against the bench until is shattered into pieces.

"Daddy?" Piper called as he wiped his eyes, "We're all scared."

Daryl set down the smashed piece of wood as his daughter flew into his tight embrace, "I know."

They held each other for comfort as Piper cried in his arms. The terror and loss had finally caught up to her as she felt the comfort of her father's embrace.

Piper wiped her own tears as reality quickly invaded, "Daddy, little Jenna's sick."

Daryl looked up at the farmhouse, "Fuck," he muttered, "Fuck this shit."

Seven months later, after the loss of Layla, Jenna and Aubrey, the family tried to pick up the pieces and move on. Daryl announced that the sunny afternoon be spent training the children how to ride dirt bikes. A more experienced, Piper rode the motorbike with her hair streaming behind her helmet. The boys waited excitedly for a turn. Beth sat on a blanket with Jared and Susannah between them. Daryl barked orders as he supervised his oldest child.

Beth watched her daughter race around the lawn with reckless abandon. Beth suddenly realized that she had never learned to ride. Piper popped the front wheel into a wheelie and her brothers jumped up and down. Beth smiled proudly at her daughter's youthful antics.

"Quit being such a show off," Daryl warned, "Need to pay attention."

"Can't we just have fun?" She stopped the bike and pulled off the helmet.

"Fun will get you hurt," Daryl bit back with a surly scowl.

Piper pouted and handed Isaac the helmet. She made her way to her mother and Jared and she pulled her sister onto her lap, "Dad's being a jerk again."

Jared knew that Daryl and Beth's marriage had been severely strained after the loss of their beautiful daughter. Jared had caught Daryl sleeping in the barn's loft on several occasions. Beth ignored her husband and too often she gave him the cold shoulder or a rude brush off. They both had been pent up and frustrated with a lingering sadness between them.

Daryl barked angrily at his sons and Jared knew he needed to do something. Playing cupid was not his strong suit, but he knew that all he needed to do was to get them alone together.

"Beth, you check in with Sugar?" Jared mentioned the heavily pregnant horse.

"I did this morning," She said as she enjoyed the sun on her face. The month had been overcast and gray and sun's rays were warmth that she welcomed.

"Before we came out, I thought she was a bit fidgety."

"You think I should check on her?" Beth asked as she finished braiding Susannah's red hair.

"She bites at Daryl and me. Maybe you will have better luck with her."

"I'll run up and check on her," Beth got up and moved to the barn, "Keep an eye on your sister, Piper."

Jared looked up and went over to the second motorbike, "Chain's busted," he noted and called over to Daryl, "There's one up in the barn. Why don't you go get it while I watch over the kids."

Daryl shook his head and agreed with another angry mutter, "Shit fallin' apart."

"Jesus," Jared whispered, "Guy needs to get laid."

"What do you think you're doin'?" He asked gruffly.

Beth jumped with surprise as she was caught sitting on his prized possession. A nearly mint Harley Davidson that was presented to Daryl by the newly established government for all his hard work and unwavering efforts in the cause. Daryl had the beautiful machine in the corner of the barn with his tools and bench and beyond the horse stalls. The shiny, sleek black metal and silver pipes shone with an eerie cleanliness in this dark and dangerous world.

"Thought it was time I learned to ride," Beth said as she sat up.

"Not on my bike," Daryl's eyes narrowed, "You need to get off right now."

"Not hurting anything," Beth called as she caught her foot and the bike tipped over as she tried to get off.

Daryl's eyes widened and he cursed.

"Damn it, you put a scratch on her and I'll take a strap to your hide," he muttered as he lifted the bike with gentle care.

"Her?" Beth backed away as he moved to inspect the bike. Daryl caressed the bike as he looked over the frame for any damage.

"What's her name?" Beth asked as she watched him work. He wore a black t-shirt and his muscled arms moved over the bike. His fingers moved steadily. She felt her body tingle as she wet her lips. It had been over seven months since they had been intimate. It had been too long since those fingers trailed over her body. She felt her heart beat faster as she watched the tattoo of her name on his muscled arm. His dark hair fell into his eyes and she wanted to move the strands from his face.

"Georgia," he turned from her as he looked for the spare bike chain.

Beth looked over at him defiantly as she moved to get back on the bike, "How come you never taught me to ride?"

He grabbed her wrist, "I'll teach you on another bike."

"Why not Georgia?" Beth shook his hand from her wrist, "You taught me to track, to fight, to shoot, why not teach me to ride?"

Beth sulked and made a move to get on his bike.

"Jesus woman," he growled, "Stubborn as shit."

Beth moved onto the seat while he reluctantly held the bike for her. She smiled at her stubborn results. He went over the ignition and the gears. Beth placed her hand with his help. Her womanly wiles took hold, and she suddenly pretended that she wasn't getting the handles. In a frustrated curse he moved behind her and wrapped his hand over her own on the handles and her body shook with the heat of him. She could feel his hard muscled body against her and she gasped at the contact.

Daryl suddenly stopped as he realized the position they were in. His pelvis brushed against her backside as he felt her shudder. He moved to smell her hair and his mouth touched her bared neck.

"Beth," he whispered into her ear as his hands held her still. He was terrified that she would push him away once again.

He was on fire as he felt her deep breaths. She pulled away once again and he moaned in frustration. So many nights he had reached for his wife and so many times he was rebuffed and the hurt ate at him. Beth slowly turned her body to him as she looked up at him. Her blue eyes blinked steadily as she confronted the fire in his eyes. He waited for an eternity for her. She took her fingers and brushed away the dark strands from his eyes.

"Daryl," she whispered with her pink lips parting and her hands resting on his chest. It was an invitation he was not going to refuse.

He smiled down at her as he gently touched his mouth to her. The contact was electric as they found each other. Daryl held her head and wound his hands into her hair as he kissed her opening mouth and their tongues touched. Beth pulled him to her with her hands twisting his t-shirt and wrapped her legs around his waist. It had been too long and the lover's moved with frenzy as the lust overcame them both.

Daryl's hands moved to her jeans as he pulled them down while he adjusted his own pants. Beth moved onto him as he thrust into her with a deep moan. Beth cried out as she wound her hands into his hair while he held her bottom. He thrust hard into her and she kissed him with a fierce urgency. His hardness filled her as he groaned from the sheer pleasure of being buried inside her tightness.

"Oh," she moaned as her body responded with her hips grinding. She felt her body release from months of denial and the pleasure washed over her as she pulled his mouth to her, "Daryl," she moaned.

"Yeah," he held her hips as he pushed with a final hard thrust, "God, I love you," he barely whispered as he held her small body to him.

They held each other for a long time. She listened to his heartbeat and felt his mouth on her forehead.

"We just have a three way with Georgia?" She teased as he chuckled.

They walked across the farm with their hands entwined and the late afternoon sun beating down on them. Beth rested her blonde tousled head against Daryl.

"Sugar's fine," Beth said as they approached Jared and the children.

Daryl pulled her into his embrace and nodded over at Jared, "Thinkin' we might go up to the house and catch a nap," he drawled while Beth blushed and kept her eyes lowered. Daryl seemed at rest as the tension left his worried brow. He seemed younger as he flirted with his wife. He whispered something in her ear and she gasped and punched at him playfully. He grabbed her fist and kissed her knuckles. They looked into each other's heated eyes. Jared felt the sexual fire as he wondered if the would make it to the house before they attacked one another.

"Sure, Piper and I will watch over things out here," Jared agreed as he watched them walk away while Daryl whispered into Beth's ear. He playfully slapped at her rear.

"What's got into them?" Piper asked with childhood ignorance.

"They just needed time alone," Jared said as he picked up Susannah. Piper placed the helmet back on with a shrug.

"I don't want another child," Beth said as she looked over her naked shoulder with her long blonde hair pulled aside. The statement brought them both back to reality. Daryl was resting against the headboard with his arm behind his head. His bared chest was muscled and Beth held her breath and the urge to return to him was strong.

"I get that," he said slowly, "We just," he looked around the tousled blankets, "Three times."

Beth sighed as she pulled on her shirt, "I know," she moved to the empty bassinet that still rested near their bed, "We will need to be more careful."

"I need you in my life Beth," he said, "I need to feel you in my arms."

"I ovulate about a week after my period," she and other women had become more acutely aware of their fertility cycles as condoms and the pill had lost their potency and effectiveness of the years. With her allergies to latex, a diaphragm was out of the question, "We need to abstain around that time."

"I'm okay with that," he shrugged casually, "Just tell me when."

"You should pull out," she added, "For further precaution."

"Jesus Beth, we aren't teenagers," Daryl said, "We can do all of that and still it is not a guarantee that you won't get pregnant. Hell, you got pregnant with Call when you were still breastfeeding Isaac."

"I'm willing to compromise on this," she said, "I just can't have another baby. I can't do that again Daryl, I can't."

Daryl could see that his wife was still mourning for their daughter as fresh tears fell. His own heart was breaking at the loss of the beautiful child, "I lost her too you know."

Beth looked over at him and she realized that through the entire ordeal she had lost sight that he had to be hurting as well. He lost his daughter. His beautiful blonde little angel was gone. He looked stricken as she moved to his arms.

"I'm so sorry," she cried against his chest, "I've been so bad to you."

"You were hurtin' is all," he held her tight.

"I love you," she cried, "I just can't, Daryl. Please."

"I know. We won't," he relented as his own tears fell and the rift remained between them.

 _Chapter Five_

 _Virginia, The Farm_

 _Present, New Year's Day_

Piper was gone in the morning from the hayloft, and Jared prayed that the incident had been a nightmare. But, the neatly folded sleeping bag was evidence that she had been sleeping near him. He felt miserable as he could barely remember the entire event. He had been dreaming of a young naked woman in his arms and before he knew it, he was pulling out of a gasping Piper; she had been warm and responsive, that part he had remembered. Jared felt miserable as self-loathing overcame him with a groan.

Piper scrubbed all evidence from her body in an early morning bath. She had warmed up a large kettle of boiling water and poured it into the porcelain claw footed tub already filled with a foot of room temperature water. In the warm water with her mother's lavender and rose bar of soap, Piper scrubbed at her skin as she cried into the tub.

She was standing in the bathroom with the door ajar in her sweats and her hair brushed in a high ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror to see an awkward girl staring back at her. She didn't look different, but she suddenly felt different. The experience had finally made her into a woman and she truly appreciated the idealism of being with a man as a woman, even if it had been with the one person who still thought of her as a child.

"Someone got lucky," Piper heard and she almost dropped the toothbrush.

Rick rounded the corner and grabbed Daryl's shoulder as the two best friends exchanged playful ribbing, "I wasn't talking about that twelve point buck," Rick added.

"Hey, Jared," Daryl called from the hallway, "You crash in the barn?"

Jared had heard the earlier comment and his face went white as a sheet. He thought he was going to be sick. The hangover was pounding his head and he has missed the successful hunting party.

"Yeah," Jared moved away from the men and paused by Piper in the bathroom. She held a toothbrush in her mouth as he stared at her. He looked terrible and she muttered, "Good".

"Piper," Call looked up at his sister and then to Jared, "Are you both done? Can I use the restroom?"

"Yeah, we're done," she muttered as Jared left without a word and Piper spit out the toothpaste.

Jared waited until he could find time alone with her. He heard Daryl telling his children to clear out the brush and logs that were clogging the creek. Piper quickly volunteered without hesitation and she left after a late breakfast.

Jared excused himself from the afternoon hunt as he pointed out that he had a pounding headache. Daryl scoffed at him being a lightweight as Rick and the boys picked up their gear. Jared told Beth and Maggie that he would help with cleaning up the yard after he finished with a few errands. He finally made his way to the creek to find her working off some steam and frustrations of her own, "We need to talk."

Piper angrily yanked at the brush, "Nothing to talk about."

"I need to apologize," he began as he moved to help her.

"You all ready did," she pointed out as she threw sticks into a pile, "It's over, don't think we need to talk about it ever again."

He reached for her arm, "Piper, I should not have taken advantage of you like that, I'm sorry."

She shook his hand off her, "I accept your apology now are you going to help me with this log or not?"

He was still troubled as he grabbed the log, "You should have told me to stop."

She looked down as she carried the log, "I didn't want you to stop."

He held still, "It was wrong. So wrong on so many levels."

She looked pissed at his insistence that their experience was disgusting, while she remembered the night to be special. She knew he was not in love with her, he still thought of her as some teenager. Her body still shook at the thought of their naked bodies, "Yeah, I get that I'm the last person you wanted to be with," She looked over at him, "I won't go and brag about it, all right?"

 _Chapter Six_

 _Virginia, The Campus_

 _Three Years Ago_

Beth dropped off the boys and Susannah at the Glenn Rhee School for Learning and made her way to the training building to oversee the young training cadets, which included her fourteen-year-old daughter, Piper. Across the gymnasium, Daryl, Rick and Jared were busy with the more seasoned soldiers and preparing new cadets for deployment. As the group began drills, Beth left the young group as she went to find her husband.

The more experienced groups were much smaller and the senior officers were working with individuals. Beth watched as Daryl worked with a beautiful young woman. It was someone she had not seen before. The young woman was working with a bow and Daryl stood behind her to show her proper form. He moved onto the next student, but Beth watched the young woman stop and eye Daryl with obvious intentions. Beth felt her hackles rise. Daryl paid the young woman no special attention, but their seemed something more between them as he walked by her and made some comment that caused the brunette to laugh.

Beth watched the young woman again follow her husband's every move. Beth found Jared and moved over to him and his trainees, "Got a minute, soldier?"

Jared nodded for a break and he went over to Beth.

"Who's that?" Beth asked with a nod to her head to the beautiful brunette.

At nineteen, Josie Pickett was a sexy hellion with obvious intentions. The entire platoon knew she was after Daryl Dixon, but it was something no one had the balls to point out or even mention.

"Josie Pickett," he supplied quickly, "She's from the New York area. Came in with a group of twenty about a month ago." Jared did not mention that upon her arrival and introduction to Daryl, Josie had become infatuated with the older man.

Beth watched the young woman with narrowing eyes, "Came to tell you guys that we are having dinner at Maggie's around six."

"Should I get Daryl?" Jared asked as Beth walked away with an angry shake to her head.

"No," she turned, "Just tell him dinner with his family is at six."

Late into the night, Beth turned to her husband. He was sleeping with his back to her. She touched the ancient scars with a gentle caress as he mumbled in his sleep. She felt the distance between them. After Layla's death there was an apparent rift in their relationship. She knew she played a major part in pushing him away and the fear of bringing another child into this hell kept her from him. Their unions were infrequent and the passion was severely subdued. She sighed as caressed his muscled arms, her finger traced her name on his bicep.

"Need sleep," he mumbled tiredly with a shake to his shoulder.

Beth froze with a sudden shock. Never had he refused her. The refusal suddenly hit her ego and she removed her hand and turned from him. She curled up in the blankets as her mind began to turn with thoughts of suspicion and betrayal. Countless women had thrown themselves at Daryl and Beth was not ignorant to their useless advances to her sexy husband. Daryl had never paid another woman any inappropriate attention; he was devoted to his wife. Beth remembered how he had teased the young woman and how she had laughed at her husband's response. Would he ever stray? On long missions away from her, had he ever had a moment of weakness? Was he becoming bored with her? Beth held back the frustrated tears as doubt crept into her mind. She forced herself to sleep and when she woke in the morning from a restless night; he was gone.

Maggie could tell that something was eating at her little sister, "What's going on with you?"

Beth eyed Josie in the crowd, "You ever think Daryl would stray?"

"From you?" Maggie scoffed, "Never. Why?"

"After Layla," Beth began uneasily, "We've not been the same."

"Something like that tears a hole in your soul," Maggie began, "When I lost Glenn, I went to a dark place. I could see how you wanted out when you were sixteen. I get that now. But, we have people that need us, and that's what pulls us through," Maggie watched Daryl work alongside Rick. She looked over at her sister, "There are times when he says your name, and it sounds like a caress. When he looks at you everyone can tell he's thinking of ripping off your clothes. He adores you," Maggie shook her head, "No, he worships you."

"Just feeling like I lost it," Beth admitted, "I'm not blind. I see how women and young hot things throw themselves at him all the time. What if he finally falls for one of them?"

Maggie reached for her sister's hand, "He won't ever cheat on you."

"How do I get us back to how we were?"

"Can't go back Beth," Maggie said wisely, "Got to keep moving forward."

Maggie and Beth were walking through the troops when Maggie spotted Daryl working with two recruits and one was the beautiful, young woman. They were working on a motor and Maggie watched the young beautiful brunette toss her head flirtatiously. She felt Beth stiffen at her side.

Both sisters watched as Josie handed Daryl a tool and their hands touched. She held Daryl's hand too long and when he didn't protest, Maggie realized the threat.

"This is not good," she whispered and she felt Beth hiss. Beth watched the exchange and felt her face flush with embarrassment that quickly turned into a white-hot fury. She felt like hurting someone and she was terrified at what she would do to her husband.

"Going to get my kids back home," Beth said finally as she looked up at her sister's shocked eyes. Maggie was stumped as to what advice to give her.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Maggie added weakly as Beth stormed off with her hand caressing her knife in its sheath.

Maggie waited for the troops to leave and she approached her brother-in-law. "Beth took the kids home," Maggie began and he nodded, "You going to stay back Daryl?"

He shook his shoulder, "Got things I need to take care of," he said.

"You need to work on other things. All this shit can be placed on the back burner, Daryl," her voice was unusually harsh.

Daryl wiped his hands and went to Maggie, "What are you talkin' about?"

Maggie softened, "Beth thinks you are slipping from her."

His eyes narrowed, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"We can see how you've been with your new recruit," Maggie began, "It doesn't look good from where I'm standing. If we see it, others surely can tell, and it doesn't look right. Beth is worried."

"I'm not doin' anythin' wrong Maggie. What the hell is she listenin' to idle gossip for anyway? People need to keep their tongues in their mouth."

"People are talking about this? About you and this girl?"

"I hear things," Daryl looked at Maggie, "I don't pay none of the shit any mind. Beth shouldn't let it get to her."

"She's hurting Daryl," Maggie tried another approach, "After Layla, she lost a piece of herself and you both went through something awful. She's missing you and she needs her husband right now."

Daryl shook his head, "This is all bullshit. I'm not cheatin' on my wife, Maggie."

"You need to tell that girl to back off," Maggie pointed to the girl that was watching them, "You don't, then I will."

Daryl scoffed at the entire ordeal and muttered, "Got to get this shit cleaned up," he eyed Maggie dangerously, "You need to mind your own business."

Daryl was toweling off from the cold shower. He needed to feel clean from all the grim and sweat from the day. He had told Jared that they would head home in an hour. He moved to his locker to get a clean pair of fatigues and t-shirt when he rounded the corner in the towel around his waist to find her sitting on the bench between the lockers.

"Thought you had plans," he toweled off his dark hair.

"Yeah," she said, "Going to meet up with the others in a bit," The young woman looked up at him and her eyes challenged him with obvious sexual intentions.

"Well," he grabbed the clothes, "Got to get my ass home."

She stood close to him, but never touching him, "Could you just stay back for a little while Daryl?"

He shook his head, "No," he realized the dangerous game she was playing and how she was leading him into folly. Two recruits rounded the corner and caught the awkward scene. They quickly excused themselves and Daryl knew he had just fueled more rumors.

"Fuck," Daryl hissed and pointed at her, "Think it best if you stand down Pickett."

"I didn't get that," Josie moved a few steps back, "I was getting' a whole different vibe from you."

"Not givin' out vibes and shit," he muttered, "Fuck," he shook his head and realized he needed to talk to his wife. He needed to set things straight, "Listen, I didn't mean to give you any reason for there to be anything more between us. I'm married and we are just soldiers," he grabbed his clothes with an angry jerk and left the locker room.

Beth drove the pick up truck in the early afternoon down the two-way road. Piper held Susannah, while the two boys sat in the back of the cab. She held the steering wheel with a hard grip as she drove with reckless abandon. Piper looked over at her mother with concern.

"Mom," she began and the truck shook as a tire exploded. Beth careened the truck off the road. The truck veered off with a quick and abrupt screeching stop.

Beth gasped as she stopped the truck in a ravine. She turned off the engine and turned to her daughter, "You both all right?"

Piper nodded as Beth got out to check on the boys. They were rattled but they quickly moved into action. They all went to assess the blown tire. Beth sighed with more frustration.

"Need to get the spare," Beth said as she went to get the tire jack and the tire from underneath the truck. The four children stood in the late afternoon as they watched their mother. The boys quickly positioned themselves as watchers and Piper held the rifle to look through the scope. Beth worked the jack as Piper whistled softly.

"Mom, we got company," she said as she motioned to the trees. Walkers began to pour out from the trees; the noise from the blow out must have stirred them. Beth counted ten with stragglers catching up with the small herd. With Piper and the boys, the situation was manageable. As more walkers began to pour out of the woods, Beth changed her tactics.

She moved like a veteran as she grabbed the duffle bag in the truck. She handed the boys the rifles and Susannah a knife, "Both of you get in the truck bed, you will shoot from here. You keep Susannah behind you at all times. If anything happens, you head north and stay on the road, right? You have your knives?"

The boys nodded in unison as Beth was grabbing a gun for her waist, and a rifle. She wore her hatchets and nodded to Piper who was already preparing her own weapons.

"We head to them," Beth said, "You stay back and guard my back. We get pinned in, we fight back to back."

Piper felt her heart pound, but her mother's calm voice reassured her and she nodded. Beth looked at her younger children and smiled, "I love you. You can do this. Remember, focus then shoot. Only shoot when you have a true target," Beth held her daughter's shoulder, "You got my back Piper."

Piper followed her mother as they moved across the field to confront the herd of twenty something walkers. Beth paused and fired as walkers fell. Piper shot when her mother shot, but her hits were not as successful as her mother's aim. The echoing gunshot brought more walkers. Beth moved with a constant search and assessment. She fired with quick bursts. When the walkers poured to them, Beth stopped and moved Piper behind her. Together they worked quickly in thinning out the herd. When the walkers were felled, Beth took a look over her shoulder and nodded at her daughter.

"You did good, Piper," Beth paused and her face fell as she saw a second herd surrounding the truck, "Fuck no!" Beth growled as she took off to get to her children in the truck. Piper was at her mother's heels.

The boys were firing from the truck, but the numerous hands were reaching for the young boys. A hand reached for Susannah and the little girl shrieked. Beth came running and shooting. When she ran out of ammunition, she threw down the rifle and used the gun. As the bullets ran out, she reached for her hatchets as she got near the truck. Beth attacked like a mother bear and her hatchets moved quickly as walkers fell. She cleared a path to the boys as she took out walkers with Piper climbing into the truck to help her brothers with the close walkers. Beth screamed and moved through the walkers like a mad woman; she hit, punched and stabbed until a handful remained. She grabbed a walker from the truck and pulled it away from her children. As she was confronting a walker, an arrow whizzed past her cheek and into its head.

Daryl and Jared moved through the remaining walkers and the rotting creatures fell. Susannah cried from relief as she ran into her father's strong arms, "Daddy!"

Daryl held his little girl and his heart finally pounded with relief. He and Jared had come across the horrific scene from their motorcycles. He watched Beth from a distance, fighting off the horde to protect their children. He watched as his boys and Susannah became trapped. His paternal instincts kicked in as he fought the remaining walkers with a white, hot anger.

Daryl held the sobbing redhead tightly as he looked over his boys. They were scared but held their stance. Each boy held a bloodied knife.

"You boys all right? Isaac?"

The nine year old nodded, "We did like mom said but we couldn't leave the truck. They just kept comin' from the woods."

"You did right," Daryl took in a deep shaking breath. The thought of losing another child shook him.

"Holy shit," Call looked calmly through the bodies and he looked back at his father, "Mom's a badass, isn't she?"

Daryl chuckled, "Yeah, she is," he kissed and soothed the little girl as he went to find his wife. Beth was looking through the woods for any more movement, while Jared held Piper to him protectively.

"You did an amazing job Piper," Jared said as he spotted Daryl with Susannah. Susannah held her father tightly as Daryl hugged his oldest child.

"Yeah, you did good," Daryl kissed Piper's sweaty brow, "Thank you."

Piper looked up at her father and then Jared. She earned their respect and she felt a new sense of pride, "Mom did most of it, I just helped and did what she told me."

Daryl handed off Susannah to Piper. The child protested, but she reluctantly let go of her father, "Get that tire changed Jared."

Daryl went to Beth. She was covered in blood and she was trying to calm her ragged breath. She felt him at her side.

"Everyone all right?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he moved to touch her, but she moved away. She had a wild look in her darkened eyes, "Beth?"

"I just want to get my children home," she let out a deep shaking breath as she brushed past him.

Later into the night, Beth was sitting on the bed as she tucked in the boys with Susannah sleeping soundly between them with her thumb in her mouth.

"Mom, do you ever get scared?" Isaac asked.

"Of course," she smiled gently as she pushed away the stray locks from his eyes, "But there are some things you just have to do. We have to protect our family, each other. We do these things because we love each other. I will always protect you, I will always love you."

Daryl stood in the shadow of the doorframe as he watched her talk to the boys. They looked up at her with their eyes filled with admiration and love at their beautiful mother.

"Will you protect us when Daddy is away?"

"I always do, you know that," she said, "But, there will be times when your Daddy and I aren't there and you both have to protect each other and Susannah, can you both do that like you did today?"

Both heads nodded in unison.

"Jimmy Martin says Daddy is going to marry Josie," Call finally revealed the turmoil that he and his brother felt as they dealt with the rumors from school. Gossip was like wild fire and it trickled down to the children with a distorted version, "And we will have to live with you because he is going away to New York."

Daryl's eyes narrowed. Was it that obvious that the budding chemistry between Josie was evident to everyone, but himself? He realized that he was making a mockery of his marriage and his entire family was suffering.

"No honey," Beth felt her face flush with anger as she appeased her children. The fact that she had to fend off rumors that had spread to her kids; sent a cold chill through her, "Daddy's not going anywhere. He's not going to marry Josie. We love you both so much," she kissed them gently, "Off to bed my little soldiers."

Beth blew out the lantern and left the room. She was startled to find him in the dark hall. She looked up at him and nodded nervously. She held her fists to her side to stop them from attacking him, "Beth," he tried.

"I'm going to check on the horses," she whispered angrily and stormed off.

Beth found herself crying in the barn. She sat in the empty stall as she cried into her hands with gut-wrenching sobs. The events of the day had finally broken down the strong walls and she allowed the pain and terror to overcome her. She cried harder at the thought of losing anymore of her children. Seeing walkers grab at her children was the most terrifying thing she could imagine.

"Jesus Beth," Daryl set down the lantern as he went to her, "What's wrong?"

She slapped him hard and pushed him away, "Stay away from me."

"I'm not leaving you," he said as he ignored the hard hits.

"I know you signed up for New York you asshole," she bit out through the tears.

He sat back, "You know it's what I do," he said quietly, "I take troops into hostile areas. Been doing it for years."

"New York is a volunteer basis because it practically a suicide mission. You're going because of _her_."

Daryl tried to rationalize his intent, "It's a very dangerous mission and they will need their best soldiers."

"You are willing to put our family in jeopardy. You just don't leave me behind, you leave our children too," Beth got up and tried to get past him, but Daryl reached for her, his hand held her arm.

"I love you," he muttered and she stilled.

"Do you have feelings for her?" She asked quietly.

"I love you," he said firmly as she struggled against his hold.

"Let go of me," she growled when he did not answer her.

"So you can run, ignore me, push me away?" He said harshly.

"Everyone sees what is going on between you two," she whispered up at him.

"I want you," he said as he stared down at her fiery eyes, his own eyes were hard, "And you continue to push me away and into her arms."

"You can have her," she tried to break free from his tight hold.

"I need you," he muttered, "I need my wife," he said as he pulled her to his waiting mouth. Beth struggled against him as his mouth found hers in protest. He was just as angry as he held her to his hard body. Beth was on fire as her body throbbed with long pent up frustration. She moaned as he grabbed her shirt and ripped it in two. Buttons flew and she cussed and moved to run.

Before she could escape, Daryl pushed her against the stall as he pulled at the belt to her jeans. He looked down into her angry eyes as he pulled down the jeans and the black panties.

"Tell me you want it," he growled near her ear, "Tell me you want me," his hands held her hips.

Beth shook her head stubbornly. He moved over her and fell to his knees before her parted thighs and his mouth ravaged her wet opening. Beth cried out in shock as his mouth and tongue moved expertly over her folds and into her wetness. Her thighs shook as she tried to push him away. He knew her body too well and she wound her hands into his dark hair as he pressed her against the stall. Daryl teased and tasted her. Her gasps and her shaking thighs spurned him on. His tongue moved into and he felt the spasms of her inner walls and he pulled back abruptly.

Beth clenched her fists as the sensations began to build. He moved from her and she reached for him in a frustrated groan.

"Tell me," he moved from her thighs and she shook her head in defiance.

Daryl held her chin and looked into her red eyes. He moved his thumb over her parted lips as his other hand cupped her wetness. He moved his mouth to her neck.

"Go fuck your new plaything," she whispered angrily as she tried to remove him.

He chuckled at her angry retort, "She's nothing compared to you. No one can make me feel the things you make me feel," he moved his fingers into her tightness.

Beth's body was on fire as his thumb brushed over her hardened and throbbing clit with maddening precision. She held his fingers inside her by gripping her inner walls. Her body was shaking and her breathing was ragged.

"Come on Bethy," he encouraged softly and dangerously, "Tell me you want me."

Beth squeezed her eyes shut as his fingers brought her close to completion. He pushed her to the brink and pulled away his hands.

Beth slapped him hard across his cheek, "I'm not your plaything," she hissed, "I'm your wife."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, "You're wet, and I'm hard," he threw her down and into the hay, "I'm sick of playing games."

He moved between her struggling thighs and he pulled off her jeans with a hard jerk. He looked down at her softly, "I need you Beth."

Beth's emotions were warring inside her. She was angry and she was on fire. She needed him as she moved her thighs apart. Daryl caressed his long hard member and positioned the head to her wet opening and held still.

"Daryl," she wet her dry lips, "Don't make me beg."

"Tell me you want me," he was not going to compromise.

She finally looked up into his dark eyes. Her own blue eyes blinked with frustrated tears, "I want you," she whispered to him and he brushed away the tears falling from her eyes.

Daryl pushed into her tightness with a hard thrust and she gasped in sheer pleasure as she moved her hips to meet him. They moved like animals in heat as he growled at the silkiness of her tight passage. Beth clawed at his shirt and helped him remove it. Daryl undid the bra and threw it aside. They moved hard and angry as their bodies worked at the one goal of completion. Daryl did not hold back as he moved deep into her. Beth moaned as she scratched his back with her nails. He growled and moved her hand from his back and held it above her head as he continued to move into her with long hard thrusts.

"God damn," he whispered into her ear, "You feel so good."

"More Daryl," she panted as her body throbbed, "I need more."

He moved into her with faster thrusts, "I'm close. Hurry Beth, come with me."

With his throaty words, Beth felt her body explode as she pushed up to him and cried out in pleasure as her body released with spasms. Daryl felt the pressure build up inside him as he pushed into her with a final hard thrust and a deep moan. He shot into her with a hot stream and she cried out again. They stayed united and connected for the longest time. Beth could feel him throbbing inside her and Daryl nuzzled her neck gently.

He rolled her into his strong arms, "I love you Beth," he said firmly.

She looked around the stall that was littered with straw and their clothes. She rested her head onto his bare chest. His heart was pounding.

"I love you Daryl," she whispered as he caressed her head.

"I've been very disrespectful to you and our marriage," he began, "I never touched her, but I knew we were spending too much time together. People must have seen that and made their own judgments. That's on me, I'm sorry."

She lay still on his chest, "She's young and pretty."

"You're beautiful and the only woman I am ever going to love."

"I'm scared if you go to New York," she finally said.

"Every time we are out there, it is dangerous. Hell, getting a flat tire almost killed off our family."

"I'll fight to the death for our kids and our family," She said, "I won't lower myself to fight some hussy."

"I know," he kissed her softly, "I'm so sorry for that."

Beth sat up and looked around the stall, "You ruined my shirt."

Daryl threw her his shirt and she held it as she gasped at the long red scratches she had made on his back. She touched the long scratches that ran along the scars.

He looked over his shoulder, "Jesus, am I bleedin'?"

She nodded weakly, "A little."

"You need to keep your claws sheathed woman," he mumbled as she got up and got dressed. She took a deep breath as she moved away from him. He pulled her back.

"I still need time Daryl," she said, "Please."

"Not goin' to leave you," he looked up at her, "Take all the time you need, I'm gonna to be right here."

 _Chapter Seven_

 _Virginia, The Farm_

 _February, Present Day_

Piper would find herself watching him from a great distance. She saw him differently now. She felt a longing and a pull towards him and she knew to keep those feelings buried. He was suddenly a whole new person. He was diligent and kind, he was loyal and when he was a soldier; he was focused and skillful. He was an incredible family man; he was always helping around the house with chores, but would find time to play with M.J. and tease Susannah. Her father respected him and her mother adored him.

He was a handsome man. Tall, dark blonde and his movements were graceful and confident. How had she not seen that before? The guys she found attractive were typically young, arrogant, and had dark hair. He smiled easily and his eyes were kind.

Yet, that night in the loft he had taken her with such abandoned pleasure that it caused her great discomfort. He did things to her body that she still couldn't believe it had happened. She felt her face flush with a warm heat as she shook off the memory. Was it just lust or were the feelings more?

"You all right Honey?" Beth handed her daughter a plate as they washed the lunch dishes. Beth looked out the window at Daryl and Jared walking the horses across the field. They had just returned from a hunting trip.

"Mom," Piper looked over at her mother, "How did you get rid of Josie?"

Beth stopped and looked over at her daughter. Piper had never asked Beth personal questions; "Your father has never strayed or betrayed me, not even with her."

"I know," Piper, said quickly, "I've seen how women look at him and how the young ones keep trying. I know he's got something women find attractive. He may be my father, but I see how he is. He's like a rock star or somethin'. Men want to be like him and women just want him," Piper said at her mother's curious look, "He's constantly giving the cold shoulder. But a few years ago, after we lost Layla you two were different. And then Josie came between you; we all saw that. How did you get through all that?"

"Relationships are a lot of work. You father and I got through it. Mostly with time and talking."

"Yeah, but how did you get rid of her?" She handed her mother another plate.

"I didn't have to," Beth said, "He did it himself. He took care of it."

Piper looked over at her mother, "I know you were young like me when you two met. How did you get him to look at you like a woman and not some stupid teenager?"

"It took some time," Beth smiled as she remembered, "He thought of me as Judith's babysitter, and once he yelled and called me "some dumb college girl". We went through so much back then. We were on the road and it was very dangerous and all we had was each other. Piper you have someone special in mind?" Beth smiled at her daughter's curiosity over relationships.

"No, not really. Just want people to stop treating me like a child," Piper defended too quickly.

"Then start acting like an adult," Beth suggested.

"Yeah," Piper handed the last plate to her mother, "They bagged a deer," she pointed out and reached for the long knife, "I'll go help them skin and dress it."

 _Three Years Ago_

 _Virginia, The Farm_

When a family meeting was called the Dixon's met at the massive wooden kitchen table. Daryl and Beth sat at opposite ends with their children taking seats around the table. Jared sat to Daryl's right as the family Bible was placed in the center of the table. Beth had suggested that they use its presence as a symbol of trust and respect.

"I'm not goin' to New York," Daryl announced to the group of waiting eyes. It was a subject that did not require a family vote. Daryl looked at the disbelief in his children's eyes.

Beth looked across the table in shock, "Why not? Won't they need you?" Never had Daryl backed out off a mission. Beth felt guilty as she looked at the relief in her children's eyes. She stared at him and he held her eyes for the longest time.

"Nah," he said, "Jared and I are going to Chicago instead with Rick's group."

"Then when do you leave for Chicago?" Piper asked.

"In a few weeks," Jared added, "We agreed to get the New York group ready and assist them with the deployment. They leave in the morning."

"Thought we could all go and send them off," Daryl said as he looked at his wife, "There's going to be a small party after the dinner celebration. Thought the kids would like it."

Beth's first thought was to back out. She looked at the excitement in her family and sighed, "Yeah, that sounds all right. We leave around four? Dinner is supposed to be around six. We'll help set up. Susannah, fetch my strawberry preserves and apples. We'll make a cobbler."

Daryl nodded with finality, "Let's get our asses cleaned up," He pointed over at his boys, "Clean like with soap. Ears, teeth and clean socks boys."

Beth wore a gray cardigan as she was helping the young wives prepare the departure dinner, which was a long buffet serving table in the great hall. It was tradition for the group to make a special dinner the night for deployment. Even though the dinner was for the New York deployment, Daryl and Rick were attending as senior leaders for support.

Beth watched as Josie came in with her troops. The young woman wore a tight top with a plunging neckline and the tightest pair of jeans that accented her youthful body. She immediately looked for him through the crowd. Beth could see how the young woman was constantly searching for her husband.

Daryl appeared with Rick. He made his way to the troops as he said his goodbyes. He approached Josie with stiff professionalism. He nodded and made his way to other soldiers. Josie looked stunned at the obvious brush off. Beth smiled softly with pleasure. He was true to his word. She moved her apple cobbler to the table with desserts as she spoke to several women.

Daryl finally made his way back to Beth and he hugged her from behind with a soft kiss to her neck as she served soldiers plates, "You all right Sunshine?"

She blushed at his rare display of public attention, "Yes," she added as she smiled apologetically to the stunned young man who took the plate and left, "Are we staying?"

"There's a band," he said, "And some top shelf hooch."

"Are you going to dance with me?" She teased as he stiffened.

"Not enough scotch in the world to get me on that dance floor," he whispered.

"You're a good dancer," she smiled at the memory of them dancing, the night that led to them getting pregnant with Piper.

He scoffed, "Catch up with you later, all right?"

Rick handed Daryl his flask and the man took a long drink and handed it back to his friend. Josie appeared as she nodded to both men.

"Want to dance, Mr. Dixon?" She asked as she looked across the packed dance floor.

"Oh hell no," Daryl shook his head. What was it with women and dancing?

"Come on, I won't bite," Josie teased and added playfully, "Unless you want me to."

Rick smiled widely and took another drink.

"No, but thanks. I'm just gonna hang back with Rick and all."

With no other encouragement, Josie relented and made her way to another group. Rick watched the beauty leave and he looked over at Daryl with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Daryl muttered.

"Nothin'," Rick teased, "Can't a man enjoy the scenery?"

"I never touched," Daryl felt the need to clarify the uncomfortable situation.

"But you did look. Hell, we all look," Rick pointed out, "Maggie says the tension between you two is like a rope waiting to snap. That one wants you badly."

Daryl took a long drink, "Maybe I get shitfaced drunk and tell Maggie a few stories of my own. What was that looker's name in Omaha, Christine?" Daryl held out his hands in front of his chest to emphasize large breasts.

"Kristie," Rick corrected with a remembering smile, "That was a year before we started getting serious. Can't fault me before I was in a relationship. You sir, are a married man and that one is not letting up."

"Trying to keep her at arm's distance from here on out. Hell, she can't get on the chopper fast enough for me. Need her gone to tackle the shit I let get out of control."

"Looks like you got other problems on your plate," Rick pointed out his daughter on the dance floor with a recruit that they knew to be eighteen. The young man's hands moved over his daughter's rear, "Piper's becoming quite a looker herself. Reminds me of Beth, back at the prison. Of course, she's not as sweet and innocent as our Beth was back then, but she's definitely as pretty as her mother."

"Oh hell no, she's not even fifteen," Daryl got up and sat back as Jared stepped in and broke up the two dancers. He took the young man's shoulder and pointed him to Daryl. Daryl waved back with a knife in his hand and the boy's face went white and he took off. Piper said something to Jared and glared at her father. Rick laughed as the teen stomped off the dance floor in embarrassment.

"We would like to take a moment to wish Troop 201 a safe return. Godspeed and thank you," the lead singer of the band announced and the crowd cheered, "As a few of our guys up here take a little break. We would like to welcome a special treat."

Beth had removed her cardigan and she had taken time to let her hair down and she wore a soft blush and a dark rose lipstick. She wore a yellow tank top over a gray tank top and the layered look emphasized her high round breasts, as did the long chain necklace mixed with a leather strap and a cross. The white lace skirt was tattered with folds of mixed materials and bright red and orange colors. She looked bohemian sexy with her golden hair parted in the middle and trailing down her back. Beth smiled and waved as she made her way to the stage.

"Thank you Robert," she took a shy deep breath and turned to the remaining guitarist, "This one's for Layla," she added quietly.

The guitar played softly as her voice filled the quiet halls she sang.

"I took our love and I took it down. I climbed a mountain and I turned around," she changed the lyrics as she continued, "And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills, til' the landslide brought me down."

She smiled softly as her voice carried louder, "Oh, mirror in the sky what is love? Can the child in my heart rise above? Can we sail through the changing ocean tides? Can I handle the seasons of my life?"

Beth could feel his penetrating stare through the crowd as she blushed and continued, "Well, I've been afraid of changin' cause I built my life around you. But time makes you bolder and our children get older and I'm getting older too," her voice sent chills through the crowd as she continued on with the haunting lyrics.

Daryl had made his way through the crowd. His heart was pounding as he watched her sing to him; the pain in her mesmerizing voice could be felt by everyone in the room and he watched as people wipe tears from their eyes. God, he loved that woman, he thought as he stood off to the side of the stage. As she finished, she wiped away her own tears and she smiled to the crowd that erupted with wild applause. She thanked them as she bowed and moved off the stage. He was waiting for her. She looked up at him and smiled softly, "Hey."

"God, you're so fuckin' unbelievable," he muttered with pride as he kissed her with is hands holding her face. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to him. She felt her body flush with desire as she felt his desire. Even though they stood off to the side of the stage, the crowd was able to witness the passion between them as they made out with rolling tongues as he pushed her against a wall. The band returned and after thanking a blushing Beth, they began with their version of Lynard Skinnard's, "Simple Man".

Daryl wanted his wife and he led Beth with through the crowded dance floor as couples began to sway. He suddenly stopped and she looked up at him with blinking questioning eyes. He paused awkwardly and held his hand out to her.

Beth looked around the other couples. She knew this was the hardest thing he could ever possibly do, sharing something intimate and exposing his weakness. She smiled as she nodded and took his hand. They swayed with the other couples on the dark dance floor as the music played. Daryl looked down into her sparkling eyes as he felt everyone watching them. Beth took her arms and wrapped them around his neck and placed her head on his chest as they moved slowly. She listened to his heart as his hands tightened around her waist.

"Oh take your time, don't live too fast. Troubles will come and they will pass. You'll find a woman and you'll find love," he mumbled with the lead singer and Beth smiled as he looked down at her.

"And don't forget son, there is someone up above," she added, "And be a simple kind of man. Oh be something you can love and understand," she sang with him, "Baby be a simple kind of man, oh won't you do this for me, if you can."

"All I want for you my son, it to be satisfied," she added as her hand caressed his hard ass. He smiled as his hand moved from her waist to her face as he bent to kiss her.

Daryl heard catcalls from several soldiers as he pulled away and realized the show they were providing for the crowd, "We're getting out of here," he leaned into her with a whisper. He took her hand and moved through the crowd.

Beth blushed as she watched the stunned faces from the other wives and mothers. She nodded apologetically as Daryl led her through the crowd. He stopped by Maggie and Rick, "We got plans," he muttered, "Can you guys gather our kids and keep them tonight at your place? Let Jared know we're goin' home."

Beth held him tightly as the motorcycle sped through the night. He rode fast as he moved through the night with Beth's cheek against his back. The rode through the familiar gates and as he pulled up to the barn he moved to grab a blanket from the stalls. He led her through the yard and he found a secluded hill beyond the crops and under several large apple trees. He set down the blanket and Beth moved to sit while he shrugged out of his jacket. He pulled off his boots while she took off her shoes.

"Truth or dare?" She asked with a smile.

He looked over at her questioningly.

"Truth or dare?" she asked again.

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you," she looked around, "To run naked to the barn and back."

"What?" He asked.

"You never played this game?"

He shook his head; "You really want me to run naked around our farm?"

"No one will see you," she held a twinkle in her eye, "You did say dare."

"What if I said truth?"

Beth held her knees as her voice turned deadly serious, "If I wasn't around, you would fuck Josie, wouldn't you?"

Daryl sighed as he lay back on the blanket, "I would do a lot of stupid things if you weren't around."

Beth took a long sigh and knew she had to ask, "All those times when you spent on the road and away from me," she whispered painfully, "You ever cheat on me Daryl?"

He looked harshly, "You think I would do that to you?"

Beth bit her lip, "I know I'm not as pretty as some of those girls. I," she exposed her own inner demons and insecurities.

Daryl came to her in a quick movement and pushed her down roughly onto the blanket, "Hey," he said sternly, "Look at me Beth," he said as he held her eyes, "I love you," he said, "Only you. It will always be you and nobody else," he said, "You get that?"

She looked up at his angry retort and she wet her lips and nodded.

He searched over her face and held her eyes, "When you look at me, when you touch me, all I want is this," he pulled at her skirt and parted her thighs, "I want to be buried in you," he pulled down her panties, "I want to hear you cry out my name when you come," he adjusted his own belt and pulled out his hard member, "I want to feel you shudder," he moved into her with a slow thrust, "Like that," she held his shoulder, "You make me so fucking horny, that I can't think straight," he moved onto her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Don't ever doubt my devotion to you and our family," he growled and thrust harder into her. Beth moaned as he filled her with deep strokes. He knew her body's triggers and was able to move her to orgasm with maddening precision. She cried out into the night as he filled her with a his own groan of pleasure.

"Susannah plays in the boy's tree house now," Beth noted as she looked up at the well-made wooden structure as the stars twinkled above their naked bodies, "She has tea parties up there with her elephant. I heard her talking and singing to herself," Beth laughed softly, "Her imagination is astounding."

Daryl smiled as he lounged on the blanket fully satiated, "She's really beautiful. Her soul and her kind eyes. Our Susannah is a dreamer," he sighed, "I see Hershel the most in her."

"Where in the world did she get all that red hair?" Beth moved to his chest and ran her fingers over his muscles and numerous scars.

"My mother's mom," he said, "Guess they were Irish. Never learned much about them. Parents didn't talk about them. Saw a picture of my Ma when she was a kid and her mother had this short curly hair; red as a barn. Ma mentioned something about my Grandmother being from Dublin."

Beth whispered softly, "She's going to be so beautiful one day, I can tell."

"Like her mother," Daryl turned and looked at his wife.

"My face is scarred," she began nervously as she touched the scar on her cheek.

"Your face is the most beautiful thing in the world," his fingers moved her own fingers away and he caressed her cheek, "Your eyes are like this water I saw in Denver, clear and so blue with leaves floating in them. When I'm out there and I'm missing you real hard. I see you in everythin'," he touched her face gently, "I still can't get over the fact that I get to wake up to this every morning and when I can't, because I'm out there, I try to remember all those times I woke up and watched you. When you're asleep, you look like that scared young girl at the prison. Innocent and gentle trying to be brave," he said softly, "I fell in love with her."

"I'm not that girl anymore."

"No," he agreed, "You're a strong, confident woman. A wonderful mother, and my wife," he moved to kiss her smiling lips, "Mine," he whispered, "You were always meant for me, Beth."

She looked up at him with surprise, "You think this was fated Daryl?"

"Don't know," he said, "When we did it for the first time, I knew you were mine and mine alone. When we got pregnant with Piper, I knew it was going to be a girl. I knew she was going to be fine out their on the road," he said, "Don't know how I knew, but I knew. Just like I knew we were going to be together. Just didn't see a farmhouse and all the other kids. Hell, we got Paul's brother living with us. Never saw that."

"Then what's next oh, great powerful and all-knowing, Mr. Dixon?"

He laughed as he settled onto his back, "I don't know," he looked over at her, "I know we'll tackle it together."

Beth whispered, "I miss her."

He was silent, "She was so much like you, our Layla Elizabeth," he whispered, "It's like we lost you."

"She was going to be a sweet and beautiful girl."

"She's with your mother, and you father now," he said quietly, "She's with Glenn, Tyreese, Sophia, Dale, T-Dog, Lori, Andrea," he paused, "She's with good people."

Beth smiled, "My father would be so proud of our family," she said, "Our kids are so smart, beautiful, and strong."

"Isaac is headstrong and Call balances him with logic and patience. Susannah is as sweet as her voice," his brow furrowed, "Piper is me, isn't she?"

Beth nodded, "Too much like you," she agreed, "Too quick to anger."

"I want another child," he said quietly and he felt Beth stiffen and then rest, "One day, sweetheart. Not any time soon. I just miss having a baby in our house," he smiled, "I can't believe I miss changing diapers and all those late nights tendin' to a crying baby."

"The smell of a newborn baby," she agreed with a small smile.

"The tiny fingers and toes," he added, "When they finally recognize you and hold up their arms to be held."

"Why did the girls all say "Da" as their first word?"

"You know I have a way with girls," he said with too much confidence and Beth punched him in the arm, "I got you, right?"

Beth scoffed, "I think your memory is fading old man," she said, "I was the one who pursued you and I was the one who made the first move."

Daryl moved to look at her, "I was so afraid of you and what you could do to me. I never needed another person."

"You never needed to rely on another person," she mocked softly.

"Until you," he whispered as he searched her eyes, "Until I fell in love with you, Beth," he whispered, "One day you will be gone, I will be gone and all that is left is our legacy. Our children, Beth," he kissed her, "Our children will go on with their children."

"I never thought," she began, "In this world," she paused, "In this shitty world, that I could be so happy."

"I miss our daughter," he said, "Layla dying was the worst thing I had ever experienced. But we can't live like this. We can't let the pain kill us," he said, "We don't have to forget her, we never will, but we have to move on Beth. I'm not wanting to replace Layla; no one could ever do that. I just want another baby, it makes me feel renewed and gives me hope for a future for this world. I never knew I could love something so much as I do our family."

Beth looked over at him, "When did you get so," she searched for the right words, "So much like me, when I was young and naive. So full of hope and optimism."

"You are young, don't be so stupid," he teased, "And your body is as hard and tight as any eighteen year old."

"How would you know Mr. Dixon?"

"Got a good memory," he smiled, "Oh, I see how men look at you. When you are signing, I could feel their eyes lusting after you on stage. They want you, you are like that naughty angel, or that babysitter they wanted but could not touch. But no one has the balls to come anywhere near you, with me around. Won't let another man touch you," he warned with low growl, "You're mine."

"You've ruined me for anyone else," she consented with a quick kiss to his nose, "No one could ever come close."

"Good," he muttered, "Cause I don't think we were meant for anyone but each other."

Beth smiled widely as she looked up at him, "I think I want your baby Daryl Dixon."

 _Chapter Eight_

 _Virginia, The Campus_

 _Present Day_

After that fateful night in the hayloft, he ignored her and stayed out of her way. Jared made sure that they were never alone. He was having difficulty with the guilt that was eating at him. He knew he had used her roughly that night. She was still a kid and he practically assaulted her. She trusted him, hell, the entire Dixon clan trusted him and loved him as family and he gets drunk and makes one very stupid mistake. Jared saw Piper with the tour group and he ducked away.

Maggie moved through the hospital with the new staff as she explained the facility and operations. Piper had agreed to go on the tour with the small medical group.

"Wesley thinks he's ready for field work," Maggie said as she nodded to the young man in the back, "We send a medic with each of our troops and missions," she explained to the others, "but they go through just as rigorous training as the soldiers. Out there, everyone has to be in fighting form."

"How do we volunteer for field work?" The new nurse spoke up.

"We send them to a special training camp. They train as soldiers and yet they have to be prepared for any medical emergency."

The young woman nodded and smiled to Piper with obvious wonder, "They say you were the youngest soldier in Denver last year."

"Spent three months in Denver," Piper noted weakly, "We lost fourteen soldiers."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You must be very good to be allowed to go into such dangerous areas."

"Her father is Mr. Dixon," Wesley pointed out to the other new staff members that had transferred from New D.C. He was quickly becoming aware of the dynamics of the community, as he had settled in a few weeks ago. They all looked at the young woman with a new sense of respect as her identity was revealed. Daryl Dixon was a living legend and his daughter had to be one special fighter.

"Trust me, he's a lot tougher on me," Piper said, "As hard as we train, it still does not prepare us for all the shit out there."

"Olivia are you interested in field work?" Maggie asked and young woman nodded and was at a loss for words as Jared came up to the group. He had been given orders to gather the young medic for a run. Olivia's eyes widened at the handsome, seasoned soldier.

"Whitten," Jared nodded to the group and focused on Wesley, "Was told to find you and take you out on a practice run. There are five of us being dropped into New Washington D.C. in the morning in one of the hot zones."

Piper looked shocked, "I wasn't asked to go."

"You're not going," he never looked in her direction, "I'm Jared Morgan," he introduced himself. The two men left the group as the tour group took a break.

"Who was that?" Olivia Kamper asked quietly with obvious interest in a whisper to Maggie.

"Jared," Maggie smiled at the young woman's peaked interest. Maggie was a horrible matchmaker. But, the lovely young blonde was smart, elegant and Jared was available. Maggie's new political platform was the need to re-populate the outlying communities that had stable food supplies. Even after years of living with the walking dead, humanity still struggled to regain its foothold in the unstable world. Maggie was personally involved with trying to set up eligible young adults. She adored Jared and the young woman caught his eye.

"Is he single?" The young woman blushed as she asked, "I'm sorry that was rude."

Maggie grabbed her arm and whispered, "He's a widow, and he lost his wife several years ago to the Red Flu."

Olivia looked sympathetic, "I lost my father and little sister to the Red Flu, and it's what made me become a nurse."

Piper watched the poised and lovely blonde leave with Maggie and she continued to discuss all the merits of Jared Morgan. Piper stood in the hallway as everyone left. She watched Jared with Wesley and she looked at Olivia and knew if the pretty, young nurse turned her attentions toward Jared, Piper would never stand a chance with Jared.

 _Three Years Ago_

 _Virginia, The Farm_

Beth held the six-year-old Susannah's hand as they waited for Daryl and Jared. The other children were at the Campus when the truck arrived on a cloudy day. Susannah had been playing in the tree house when she spotted her father's truck. She ran to get her mother from the fields.

Susannah hopped from one foot to the other and squealed with delight as her father stepped out of the truck. She flew into his outstretched arms. Daryl lifted the redhead into his arms and kissed and nuzzled her neck as the girl laughed gleefully. He set down the child and went to the bed of the truck with a nod to his wife. Rain was threatening to fall.

Jared came over with quick hug Beth and tousled Susannah's hair, "We weren't told not to take it," he began with a whisper, "We kept it real quiet."

"Hell, we cleared out Kansas City and used the art museum as our headquarters. I think now and again, I deserve a little bonus for the shit I have to put up with and puttin' my life on the line."

"He had it out with Mickey Upton," Jared confided, "Upton will no longer challenge his authority."

Beth looked over at her husband and noticed the faint bruises and fresh cuts, "How bad does Mickey look?"

"Lost two teeth," Jared whispered, "He opted to return to Chicago."

"I thought you would like it," Daryl called over his shoulder.

Beth's eyes widened in shock as Daryl carefully pulled away the dusty tarp from the framed piece of art.

"It's a Monet," she whispered in awe at the easily recognizable brush strokes, "It's real isn't it?" Her hands covered her twitching lips.

"You like it?" Daryl asked as she still stared at the priceless masterpiece with her hand to her mouth, "I think this shit is suppose to be water lilies," he pointed awkwardly.

"It's a Monet, Daryl," Beth repeated in shock.

"It was a bitch to lug around and the frame got dinged up a bit," he looked at her, "It's smaller than some of the others, thought it would look good in the family room."

Beth threw herself into his arms, "Oh my God, I love it!"

Daryl shrugged his wife as he caught Susannah trying to touch the painting, "Hold up June Bug," he picked up Susannah, "Look, no touching," he said sternly.

She pouted and nodded softly, "Okay," she relented as he pulled out a delicate cross necklace from his pocket. He was going to give it to his wife, but his daughter's bright blue eyes shone with sheer delight at the elegant piece of jewelry, "Mine?"

"Yes," he set down the child and put the necklace on her tiny neck, "Need to get you a smaller chain."

Beth watched, "It's too valuable," Beth knew just by looking at it, "She'll lose it."

Susannah held the cross and backed away from her mother and to her father, "Won't," she said as she looked scared of losing her father's gift, "I promise, I won't."

Daryl chuckled, "Let her keep it," he looked over at his wife, "I have something else to give you," his eyes were penetrating and Beth blushed, "Get your mind out of the gutter Mrs. Dixon," he went to the truck and pulled out the sleeping puppy, "I had asked Lyle to save one of the puppies from the last litter of Chargers," Beth cooed as the puppy woke and squirmed with happy licks and whines. Susannah squealed with delight at the sight of the puppy.

"The boys will be thrilled," Beth handed her daughter the puppy with a caution to be careful, "Thank you Daryl."

He pulled her into his tired embrace, "Oh, you're gonna thank me later."

"He brought you a Monet?" Maggie set down the blanket as she went over to her sister. Beth caressed the baby's round cheeks. The nursery had two babies in the incubators. Beth watched the newborn with a softening look. She spent hours volunteering different with departments while her children attended school at the Campus, her time spent with newborns were her favorite.

"It's a bit overwhelming. We hung it in the family room. You have to see it Maggie, it's really beautiful."

"He's trying to apologize isn't he? Monet and a puppy?"

Beth laughed softly, "He's wanting another baby."

"You ready for another baby?" Maggie asked softly.

Beth blushed, "We've been trying for over a year. Never thought it would be this hard to get pregnant. We would decide to try and after a few months I would get pregnant. Never been a problem like this," Beth cooed down at the baby, "Starting to worry that maybe we can't anymore."

"The more you worry, the worse it becomes," Maggie said from experience.

Beth felt the sorrow in her sister's voice as she touched her sister's hand, "I'm sorry Maggie."

"Don't be," Maggie was always strong and rational, "If it was meant to be, it would happen."

"We seem selfish," Beth said, "We have such beautiful children all ready."

"Another Dixon would be a blessing," Maggie said.

"I know you lost the one," Beth said softly, "A few years ago."

"I was a few months along," Maggie said as she moved away from the incubators, "I wanted to give Rick a child," she sighed, "I want to be a mother."

Beth felt tears fall down her cheek as she wiped away the tears, "You will be an amazing mother one day."

"I'm all right if it doesn't happen," Maggie had come to peace with the situation.

"It will happen," Beth said, "Even if it's not from you. There are children out there that need parents. Think how much you and Rick would love and support a child."

Maggie smiled down at the baby, "Maybe," she nodded; "There are so many orphaned children that it should be an option. We've led such hectic schedules with all my government work and community structuring and Rick's leadership and troop training. Even if we had our own baby, I fear we would not give it as much attention as a child deserves."

"You never have time for children Maggie," Beth said wisely, "You just make time."

Several months later, Beth took advantage of the cooling weather as she prepared to spend the day making soap with her daughters. After years of perfecting the blend of lard and ashes, she made bars of soap that she used for cleaning, and detergent. She had built a fire in the fire pit and placed the large kettle on the metal rack over the fire. Piper and Susannah set out the large molds and lined them with the rare parchment paper on the wooden table next to the fire pit. Susannah played with the basked of dried lavender and rose petals that Beth would use for soap for the family. Beth's lips twitched as she recalled the numerous times that Daryl growled about smelling like a rosebush. She made it a point to make several bars of unscented soap.

Beth was turning the heavy vat of lye soap with a large wooden spoon, as the heat from the fire suddenly became overwhelming. She felt her head spinning and she felt the world darken as she passed out. Susannah screamed as she saw her mother fall to the hard ground. Piper rushed to her side.

"Susannah, go get Jared!" Piper moved to her mother as she barked orders to the little girl who took off running to the barn.

Piper held her mother's red cheeks with her head in her lap. The soft rise of her mother's chest gave her a little relief. Jared came running with Susannah.

"What the hell happened?"

"We were making soap and she just past out," Piper said as he gently lifted Beth's small frame.

"I'll get her to the house," he said as he looked over the project, "Can you two finish out here?"

Piper nodded, "Yeah, Mom would want us to finish this. Come on Susannah," Piper returned to the project, "We got a job to finish."

Beth felt the cool towel on her head as she blinked open her eyes, "Jared what happened?"

"Girls said you passed out, probably from the heat," Jared sat on the bed next to her, "It's a baby, isn't it?"

Beth sat up slowly, "It's still early," she took the water he offered, "Six months ago I missed two periods and thought I was, but then I had a very rough cycle. Probably lost a baby back then."

"How far along are you now?" He asked.

"Three or four months," Beth looked around with a worried frown, "The batch of soap?"

"Piper is finishing it with Susannah," he said, "Daryl won't be back for another month. You need to stay in bed," he said, "I'm getting the doctor and Maggie."

"I'll be fine," she insisted, "you're over-reacting."

"Hell, if anything happened to you or this baby, Daryl would have my hide. Besides, I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't do everything I could possibly do to keep this family safe. Twenty-four hours," he said sternly, "If you're not spotting over the next day or so, then you can get out of bed if the doctor gives his approval."

"Jared you're being ridiculous. I travelled through herds of walkers when I was pregnant with Piper."

"Not taking any chances," he softened, "Daryl needs this baby," he smiled over at her, "You need this child. This family needs it."

Beth held her flat stomach, "I guess I could use a little nap."

"Piper and I will take care of things. The boys will help. You just take it easy."

Daryl sped home on his motorcycle in the dead of the night. He was so familiar with the road home; that he could easily travel in the dark. The trip was unsuccessful and they lost many troops as they fought through Kentucky. Daryl wore a thick bandage from a gunshot wound on his shoulder. After countless hours of fighting useless battles with feral human tribes, he wanted nothing more that to be at his home, and to sleep in his bed with his wife. He missed his children, he missed Jared, he missed the farmhouse, but his heart weighed heavy when he was away from Beth. His thoughts wandered every night to her while others were sleeping. He held the faded Polaroid of a sleeping Beth and stared at it longingly as his dirty fingers caressed the image.

He approached the farmhouse in the dark. The sound of his motorcycle brought out Jared from the barn.

"You're home," Jared smiled with relief as the two men hugged. Daryl winced and Jared looked over at him, "Shot?"

"Clean," Daryl muttered, "Through the shoulder. Everything all right here?"

"Yeah," Jared said, "Go and get some rest. We'll catch up in the morning. Boys are sleeping in the barn with Charlie."

Daryl took the stairs with several leaps. He checked on the girls to find Piper snoring soundly; Susannah's empty bed was neatly made. He went to his room to find Beth sleeping with Susannah. He smiled as his heart exploded as the long blonde hair trailed through the red hair. They looked so beautiful in their sleep; like angels.

He shrugged out of his boots and jacket as he moved onto the bed.

"Daryl?" Beth asked as she blinked her tired eyes open," Your home?"

"Daddy?" Susannah murmured.

"Sleep," he smiled as he kissed both their heads, "We need sleep. I'm so fucking exhausted," he crashed hard a few minutes later.

Daryl woke with Beth's hand tenderly stroking his cheek and Susannah on his chest. He smiled widely, "Good mornin'," he felt refreshed from the few hours of peaceful sleep.

"You were shot?" Beth sounded worried as she looked over his shoulder.

"I'll live," He stretched, "June Bug," he kissed the flaming red hair with a gentle shake, "Go and make your father a stack of pancakes."

Susannah smiled widely as she blinked open her eyes, "Daddy," she called, "I have to stay and keep Mommy in bed. It is my job now," she kissed his nose.

"Why is that?" He asked as he looked over at his daughter's bemused eyes.

"Jared says Mommy has to stay here while the baby is cooking in her oven. If she moves too much the baby will not cook right."

Beth erupted in laughter at Jared's explanation of pregnancy as Daryl searched her laughing eyes, "Beth, we're pregnant?"

She nodded and he brought her lips to his waiting mouth. The kiss deepened as they reached for each other.

"You're squishing me!" Susannah called as they pulled back with soft laughs.

"Bed rest?" He asked with concern.

"Just keeping off my feet," she said, "I was spotting a few weeks ago. I'm fine now," she assured him. Daryl looked worried as his hand caressed her slightly round stomach.

"She gets sick all the time," Susannah looked up at her father, "She doesn't finish all her food," she rattled on and Beth pushed her aside.

"No one likes a tattle tell," Beth said as Susannah stuck out her tongue.

"Hey Dad," Piper in her plaid pajamas came into the room and climbed into the king sized bed and hugged her father, "You're home."

He kissed Piper's tousled hair, "Keep everything safe?"

"Yeah," she said, "Scott came over and we bagged several quail."

"Who's Scott?" Daryl asked quickly.

"I saw them kissing behind the barn," Susannah erupted in a fit of giggles, "It was so gross."

"Hey!" Piper and Daryl both said at the same time and in the same tone.

"Kissing only," Beth reminded her daughter with a stern glance.

"Hell no. No kissing in this family," he sat up and looked from his wife to his teenaged daughter, "I mean it."

"Daryl," Beth said, "She's fifteen. Kissing is normal."

"I want to meet him," Daryl said.

"Oh hell no," Piper said, "You'll scare him off. He's a nice guy."

"Nice my ass," Daryl started, "No such thing with a horny teenaged boy."

"He's training in the pilot program," Jared called from the door. The two boys rushed in and jumped onto the bed to greet their father, "He's sixteen. His mother is a pilot and his father is the new pastor."

"Son of a preacher man?" Daryl scoffed, "Those are the worst ones."

"He's a bit bookish," Jared said as he picked up the squirming puppy, "Not really a threat."

Daryl looked over at Piper and then Beth. He turned to his sons, "You see this boy doing anything, other than kissing your sister, I want you to put an arrow in his head."

Both boys nodded and Piper groaned in frustration. Jared smiled at the family in the bed and he let the puppy join the family, "Whose making breakfast?"

Daryl got up and pointed his finger at his wife, "You stay. Susannah you keep an eye on her," he looked over at his boys, "Go rustle up some eggs from those lazy hens. Piper," he looked at his eldest daughter, "You're with me and Jared."

In the kitchen, Daryl pulled out potatoes from the bin and motioned for Jared to begin peeling. He pulled out several large onions.

"She vomits with the smell of onions," Jared pointed out quickly.

Daryl stopped and finally asked, "How bad is it?"

"Dr. Roberts is concerned for the baby. The spotting is a real concern. Since, being bedridden, it has subsided," Jared went to the bulletin board and unpinned a digital photo, "They were able to perform an ultrasound with Maggie's authority," he handed Daryl the digital photo of the five-month-old baby. The Campus had limited access to electricity through solar panels, "Baby was given a clean bill of health."

"Can't see between the legs," Daryl looked, "Boy or girl?"

"Not sure, and Beth did not want to know," Jared said, "It's healthy. That's all that matters right now. They ran as many tests as they could. Everything checks out fine."

"Thanks man," Daryl looked down at his unborn child and he smiled, "It's small isn't it?"

"Dad," Piper went to her father, "Larry was over here last week. He asked Mom for Samson again," She reported, "He offered his cow and a pair of goats."

"For Samson? Is he crazy that bag of bones of a cow is on its last leg," he mumbled, "Goats? Where the hell did he get goats?"

"Dr. Roberts said Mom could use fresh milk. She's been reading on how to make cheese and butter. Butter Dad," Piper sighed wishfully, "Butter on our popcorn, could you just imagine?"

Daryl stopped and looked around the room, "I hate cows. Got kicked when I was a kid."

"You and Merle were wasted and you were trying to tip it over," Jared recalled a story Daryl had shared on a mission.

"Still kicked the shit out of me."

"I'll milk it," Piper volunteered.

"We can make goat cheese," Jared added, "We can get books from the library. Beth could spend her time in bed reading and learning how to do all that," he suggested.

"Good idea," he sighed, "Hate giving up Samson. Maybe we could work out a stud fee," he ran his fingers through his hair, "She really okay?"

"She's strong," Jared said, "She's doing everything to make sure the baby is safe."

"I caught her sewing new baby clothes," Piper added, "She does it when we're all asleep."

"She's doesn't want to get everyone's hope up if something goes wrong," Jared pointed out, "She's scared."

Daryl listened to all the information as he caressed his scruffy goatee. He nodded with finality, "We keep her in bed. We get the goats and cow," he looked over at both of them, "We make this happen."

 _Chapter Nine_

 _Virginia, The Campus_

 _Present Day_

Piper had refused her Mother's advice on dressing up and chose to wear a pair of jeans and an oversized tattered sweater with patches on the elbows. She wore her hair in the familiar ponytail and out of necessity she wore a simple gloss because her lips were somewhat chapped.

Daryl wore a crisp, white, buttoned shirt opened at the collar and a black leather vest while Beth wore a creamy knitted cabled sweater dress with her hair in a playful side bun. Jared was already in the living room with a black turtleneck and a gray suit jacket and dark gray slacks. Olivia looked stunning in her black pencil skirt and her lovely white blouse with tiny delicate red roses and red pumps. She looked like she stepped out of a fashion magazine. Wesley was dressed in a suit jacket and tie. Piper felt like an awkward teenager as she sat in the winged chair with her knees raised and watched the group interact as adults. Jared sat next to Olivia on the settee and her father stood with Rick by the fire. Maggie and Beth passed out glasses of wine.

Piper watched Jared tease and flirt with Olivia. They talked quietly to one another and ignored everyone in the room. Piper grabbed a glass of wine and turned to Wesley's bemused eyes.

"Must be hard," the young man said to her, "He doesn't even know you exist."

Piper looked at him harshly, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You can fool everyone else, but I see how you look at him."

"I see how you look at him," Piper retorted back.

"I'm a bit awe-struck. He reminds me of David Beckham," Wesley admitted, "My uncle was a huge soccer fan. I'll show you photos of Beckham, the guy was an all-star soccer player and underwear model," Wesley took a long awkward drink.

"Oh God," Piper rolled her eyes.

"It's okay to have crushes. We're so out of his league, neither of us has a shot."

"Shows what you know," She bit out with a smug look, "I've seen him in his underwear and then some," she taunted, "We did things."

"Liar," Wesley insisted back.

Piper realized she wanted to tell someone her secret, she whispered, "We did, just once."

Wesley looked at Jared and then at Piper and he doubted the very thought, "There is no way that happened. First, your dad would kill him, and second," he looked at her and assessed her appearance intently, "You're just a kid. He wants a woman," he pointed to Olivia, "like her."

"I'm eighteen."

"Age doesn't matter, you can be a mature sixteen year old, and an immature thirty year old. Look at the age difference in your parents. They fit perfectly," he looked over at her, "They just spoiled their firstborn. You'll probably be a thirty year old brat."

"I'm not spoiled," she pouted with her arms folding over her chest.

"Exactly," Wesley said as she made his point for him.

"Olivia thinks she will be ready for field training in the fall" Maggie announced.

"I've had some basic survival training," she looked scared, "I'm just so unsure of myself when it comes to confronting them."

"Beth was a lot smaller than you when she toughened up," Daryl took a drink of the aged whiskey.

"Yeah, but I had you as my mentor," Beth pointed out as she looked at her husband.

"Jared's going to take over training the medics when we get back from Phoenix."

Beth looked surprised and concerned, "Jared won't be going out with you anymore?"

Daryl set down the glass and looked over at Maggie and Rick, "After we get back from Phoenix I'm taking a new position," he said, "I'll be training the new recruits. I'm retiring from the field."

Beth's eyes lit up as he held her hand to his lips.

"He's got a brood of generals he needs to raise for our cause," Rick pointed out.

Beth smiled at the news as she blushed from Daryl's heated stare. Piper sulked from the end of the table as Jared leaned in constantly to Olivia and the two shared quiet conversations. She felt like an intruder, a kid that no one took seriously.

"Wesley is such a charming young man," Maggie pointed out to Piper with eager excitement. They were putting away dishes, "He's cute, smart and polite."

"He's gay Aunt Maggie," Piper retorted at the obvious matchmaking flop.

"Wesley?" Maggie looked across the room at the well-groomed young man with impeccable manners and kind eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Piper said and added sourly, "He's got a crush on Jared."

"God, I wish I could find someone like Jared for you," Maggie sighed and pointed out, "Looks like my cupid's arrow hit the spot with someone at least," Jared and Olivia huddled closer as he moved her hair behind her ear. Piper felt sick to her stomach as she nearly dropped a plate.

"I'm going to walk Olivia to the dorms," Jared announced and then leaned over to Daryl, "I'm staying over."

Piper strode behind her parents and stopped in her tracks as reality finally took hold. She knew what that implied and her face fell. Whatever little chance she had, was now vanished. She suddenly felt stupid at the idea that there had been any hope of ever being with him. She moved to the shadows of the night to hide the wetness in her eyes. They all said their good nights and Daryl held Beth as they watched Jared stroll off with Olivia's hand in his own. Her soft pretty laughter filled the air.

"She's twenty-six, sweet and smart," Beth said as they walked to the truck, "She adores him, and I think he really cares about her."

Daryl assessed the couple, "He needs someone like her. She reminds me a little of Aubrey. Aubrey was a good teacher, this one seems like she she's just as devoted to her career as a nurse."

Beth jabbed him, "She's a pretty girl, Daryl."

"Yeah, I guess," Daryl paused, "He's been through so much and she seems like a good match for him."

"Could you just imagine the beautiful children they would make," Beth added and Daryl coughed.

"Jesus, you're just as bad as your sister. Let people just find themselves. Don't have to get everyone hooked up with a passel of brats."

Beth leaned her head into his chest, "Says the man with a passel of brats."

Piper watched Jared fade away into the night and she felt her heart breaking as she moved to the back seat of the truck.

Piper wrote furiously in her notebook as she lay on her bed. Susannah was reading in her bed as she looked over at her older sister with concern; Piper seemed troubled and aloof.

"Heard Mom and Dad talking about Jared and Olivia when you guys got home," Susannah began, "She's pretty isn't she?"

Piper chided, "And smart, and funny, and utterly she's perfect."

"I don't get it," Susannah said, "I would think you would want him to be happy."

"I do, I guess," Piper said, "Not ready to lose him just yet."

"Maybe they could live here with us?"

"It's overly crowded as it is. Besides, they would want their privacy."

"I never thought we could lose Jared," Susannah sighed, "I guess you'll move on and so will the boys one day."

"You'll always be welcome with any of us, you know that," Piper snorted, "You think Daddy's going to let you go? Not without a fight, you're his June Bug."

"I don't want Jared to leave," Susannah sighed and looked over at her sister with wisdom beyond her years, "I don't think you want him to leave either."

"I don't," Piper admitted weakly.

"Do you love him?" Susannah's words filled the room and Piper remained quiet for a long time.

"It doesn't matter now."

"It does matter," Susannah said firmly, "He just doesn't have any idea how you feel about him. You should tell him."

"With Olivia in the picture, I don't stand a chance in hell."

"You're pretty," Susannah pointed out, "You just don't care to do anything to make yourself pretty. I like that about you, you don't care what other people think," she said.

Piper bit her lip at her sister's words, "I do care. I just lost my opportunity," she sighed with frustration, "Even if I did tell him, he would never think of me like that. He thinks I'm a kid."

Susannah sighed, "Jared will always be part of this family," she smiled, "Don't worry Piper, if it was meant to be it will be."

Piper looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "Of all the people in the world. He was always right there. Right in front of me and I never saw it."

The group of soldiers waited patiently as their close family and friends were present to send them off on the jet that would take them into hostile territory of Phoenix.

"I'm going to miss you something fierce Mr. Dixon," Beth whispered up to her husband as she wiped away tears. She had never gotten used to sending him away and with her daughter leaving with him; Beth was even more concerned with their departure.

"Keep me close," Daryl said as he pulled gently at his Guns and Roses t-shit she was wearing. He kissed her wet eyes she had squeezed shut.

"Keep our daughter closer," she added as she took a deep breath and turned to her daughter, "Piper," Beth began, "Think before you act, always know where your exits are, trust your father's judgments," she rattled as her daughter smiled and hugged her tightly.

"We'll be back, Mom," Piper assured her with all the confidence of youth, "Shit, I forgot one of my knives in my locker."

Beth wiped tears as her youthful daughter sprinted away. Daryl kissed her temple, "She's strong."

"Daryl," Beth said, "You and Jared keep her safe."

Piper rounded the corner and suddenly stopped and stayed back in the shadows. Jared was kissing Olivia against the wall in the locker room. He held her face cupped in his hands as their bodies pressed firmly against each other. They were in a heated embrace of passion as they kissed each other fiercely.

"I'll come back," he whispered at her between kisses.

"Jared," she looked up at him and smiled, "I love you."

They kissed again and Piper felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. It was only a matter of time before he met someone he would care about, someone he could fall in love with. He had grieved for his wife and child for over five years, and it was time for him to move on. Olivia was more mature, lovely, and a better fit for him. They made perfect sense. Piper took a deep shaking breath knowing it was over before it even began. She never had him, and now she never would. Piper was a realist and she understood perfectly clear that she was falling in love with someone that could never love her back. Biting back the tears, Piper took a shaking breath and pushed aside the hurt and she willed herself to toughen up.

 _Three years ago_

 _Virginia, The Farm_

Beth sighed tiredly as she set down the diary and stretched her limbs and pushed back into the numerous pillows. She was nearing the end of her eighth month of pregnancy and the bed rest was wearing down her patience. Countless books and magazines littered the bed with notebooks and cookbooks. With this baby, she found it hard to sleep or rest as the baby was constantly moving, keeping her awake at night. She moved her loosened hair over her shoulder and caught him watching her from the doorway. He had been gone for a few weeks with a troop into North Carolina to control a food riot. He eyed her like she was prey and she could feel his heated stare. Daryl came to bed with his clothes hitting the floor. He pushed the books and magazines off the bed and gathered his giggling wife into his arms.

"Come here you," he muttered tiredly.

"It wants out," Beth sighed as Daryl kissed her exposed shoulder. Beth looked sexy in the off the shoulder nightgown, "I can feel it kicking all night."

"Strong," Daryl murmured as his hands roamed over her glowing body as he grumbled at the numerous buttons to her night rail, "This baby is going to be so strong."

Beth sighed as his large hands moved over her exposed breasts. Since being bed ridden, Daryl had kept his urges in check. He was constantly turned on with the changes in her body. Her larger breasts, the swell of her stomach, and her glorious mane of blonde tresses were loose and cascading over her shoulder. She missed him and her body yearned for him as their naked skin touched, "So fucking beautiful," he looked into her heated eyes as he kissed her hard.

"God, I want you so much," she murmured as his tongue teased her naked body and she felt his hardness and urgency.

"Hmm," he agreed, "I want inside you so much. I miss you," he nibbled at her neck as she stretched. His hands and mouth sucked at her aching nipples and she groaned.

"We could," she offered as she reached for his hardness, "God, I want you."

He groaned, "We wait," he said as his self-control was near its limit, "We just rub and grind. No penetration," Daryl touched her wetness and she muffled a groan as his mouth followed.

Beth cried in pleasure as his mouth and fingers brought her to completion. He moved over her body and gently moved his hardened cock between her large breasts. She pushed her breasts together and captured his throbbing prick as he moaned in delight as a few strokes caused him to erupt in sheer pleasure. He cursed and shuddered as Beth's fingers moved over him and the creamy liquid on her breasts. Daryl moved aside and pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

"Baby is kicking," He whispered as his hands held her stomach.

"Just a few more weeks," she sighed as Daryl kissed her neck as his hands massaged her body. He was becoming aroused once more and she smiled at his uncontrollable urges, "Jesus Daryl," she shuddered as he moved over her body once again with his hot mouth trailing over her soft skin. His tongue teased her with maddening licks as he moved her thighs apart with his large hands.

Beth walked slowly between the stalls in the barn. She had been given permission to take small walks as she neared the end of her pregnancy. The horses nickered nervously as she doubled over from the contraction. Beth gripped the stall as she panted. Her water had broke a few hours ago as she waited for her body to dilate. She moved to walk with slow painful steps.

"Mother?" Isaac asked with concern as he came into barn, "The baby?"

Beth nodded as her nine-year-old son quickly came to her side, "It takes time. I have to walk it off." They walked together and he held her hand with each contraction. Beth panted as her son stayed with her, "Thank you."

Beth felt her heart beam with pride at her son's devotion. He was afraid of seeing his mother in such pain, but he faced the fear and walked with her. Beth loved his stoic silence, he was so much like Daryl in that sense. Isaac moved with his mother, "Call and Dad should be back in a bit," he muttered reassuringly and Beth thought this boy is what Daryl must have looked like so many years ago.

Beth took moments between the pain to address her son, "What do you want to do when you grow up Isaac?"

He looked at her with confused eyes.

"It's what they used to ask kids back in the day," she smiled, "When I was young and we were in class the kids would say, "I want to be a doctor, or an astronaut," and I remember standing up and saying I wanted to be a singer."

"You do sing, Mom."

"I wanted to go up on stage and sing before a huge crowd of fans. I wanted the tour bus and I wanted to go from town to town."

Isaac looked bemused and thought about the question, "I guess I want to be a good soldier."

Beth laughed, "You are a good soldier, son. I just want more for you and your brothers and sisters. I want you to find purpose and love."

"I know Mom," he smiled shyly, "I guess I want to make this world a safer place, a better place. I see how ugly it is. I hear stories about how bad it is out there past our farm. I think I want to make the world more like this," he motioned with his hand, "Give people a safe place, a good place to live."

Beth's heart exploded with pride at his answer and her body suddenly gripped with pain as she doubled over, "Isaac," she panted nervously, "Go get your father."

The Campus infirmary was a clean corridor with a floor dedicated to patients and a floor for labs and equipment. The lead surgeon, Dr. Foxbury, was known for his high standards for meticulous cleanliness. Daryl barreled into the corridor with his wife in his arms and a loud ruckus, "Get your ass out of my way," Daryl growled at the new intern who tried to block his entrance, "Dr. Foxbury!"

"Mr. Dixon," The ancient man with his glasses appeared with his crew of students, "Babies are not an emergency. You will need to be patient."

"Something's wrong," Beth winced as Daryl set her in the wheelchair that was brought to him, "I'm bleeding," she looked worried as Daryl's face fell.

Daryl was shoved aside as Dr. Foxbury barked his own orders, "Howell, Martin, Pena, operating room now!"

The delivery of her sixth child was a painful ordeal. The baby was breached and the labor took every ounce of fight she could muster. When the squalling infant finally made his debut, he was loud and angry. Beth sighed with relief as she passed out from sheer exhaustion from hours of pain and pushing.

"She's going to need her rest," Dr. Foxbury said as his hand rested on Daryl's shoulder, "She's going to make it Mr. Dixon."

Daryl held her limp hand as he brushed her golden hair aside, "I love you," he whispered into her ear. He looked over his shoulder, "How's my baby?"

"You have a healthy son, Mr. Dixon," Dr. Foxbury said as he moved to help the staff stabilize Beth. Maggie held the infant that had been cleaned and swaddled into a blue cloth.

"He's the biggest one yet, nine pounds, two ounces," Maggie handed the baby to Daryl.

Daryl looked over his son with an approving nod, "He's blonde," he looked at the tiny eyes blinking open, "He's got my nose," he chuckled lowly.

"He's beautiful," Maggie kissed Daryl's cheek, "She's going to be proud."

"It took everything out of her," Daryl moved to check on Beth, "You're a pain in the ass little boy," Daryl sighed and Maggie chuckled, "We wait until Beth is alert before we let the other kids in. Don't want them to see their Mother like this."

Maggie nodded in agreement. She had been at her sister's side for each delivery and this child took its toll on Beth's lean frame.

"Jesus, he's got a pair of lungs on him," Daryl smiled proudly as he held his third son with its flaying arms. Several hours had passed and Beth awoke from her drug-induced sleep as her maternal urges heard her baby's cries. She had been cleaned and placed in a room with the window allowing bright light into the room. Beth sat inclined as Daryl sat in a chair next to the bed.

"He's going to be a fighter," Beth whispered wearily as the baby howled as Daryl moved to them and kissed her tired brow, "He's perfect Daryl."

"What are you goin' name him?" Daryl was curious. They had taken turns naming their children. Layla had been Daryl's choice, the honor now fell on Beth.

"Merle," Beth said tiredly and Daryl looked surprised and confused.

"Thought we wanted to avoid namin' them after those we lost, you said it would be a sad reminder of those taken from us," Daryl said, quietly, "You know I wanted to name Call, Hershel."

"First off," Beth smiled, "Hershel? Daddy would understand," she took her crying son and offered him the nipple to her milk filled creamy breast. Beth had always been able to produce abundant breast milk for her babies. The baby latched on and she jumped with a tired laugh, "This one is going to be strong. He's going to be one tough son of a bitch," she caressed the tuft of sandy blonde hair, "Merle Jacob," she said and looked up at her husband with a compromise.

"M.J.," Daryl consented with a wry smile, "If he turns out to be a hellion, Mrs. Dixon, I'm holdin' your ass responsible. I don't think it's a blessing, it might even be a curse."

"I think this family is going to need a Merle Jr.," she looked down at her healthy son. Daryl kissed Beth's cracked, dry lips. He sat next to her while the baby nodded off into sleep.

"Greedy little piglet," Daryl caressed his son's cheek. He looked into Beth's bemused eyes, "I love him."

"I know," she sighed, "We should let them in now," Beth said as Daryl called to the other children, who had been waiting eagerly to see the new baby in the hall.

Susannah rushed in, "It's a boy, isn't it?" She asked as she looked at her brother with adoration as she whispered, "I knew it!"

The boys came in and looked at their new brother, "We named him Merle Jacob," Daryl announced to his older boys, "M.J."

Piper waited by the door. Her mother looked tired. This baby had taken a toll on her mother's health. She looked from her mother to her father and then at her siblings. A strange feeling overcame her. Memories like this one, were going to be fewer and fewer as time hurried by in a quickened pace.

"You all right?" Beth asked as Daryl handed Piper her new brother. Piper bit back the tears and shook her head awkwardly. Beth smiled as her daughter shrugged in the same manner as her father.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have all of you," Piper choked and looked down at her little brother.

 _Chapter Ten_

 _Phoenix, Arizona_

 _March, Present Day_

"You all right?" Daryl asked his daughter as they made there way back to the camp at the university. Piper seemed to isolate herself away from others and yet, she followed directions without any complaints. She fought fiercely and violently as if she was mad at the world.

"Just tired," she said with a weak nod, "I'm going to turn in my gear and have my guns cleaned," Piper said as she pointed to the weapons station behind a row of trees. Daryl left her with a quick hug and Piper moved to the trees with a quick pace. Piper moved away as the nausea overcame her and she vomited. She sat down and took in several deep breaths as she wiped her mouth. Her period was unusually light, and the cramps were missing. She took a long drink of water as she thought back. She didn't have a period in January, nor February. The color drained from her face and her stomach turned again.

Could I be pregnant after one time, did that really happen? She looked around the milling soldiers. She was in a group of all hard and dangerous men. And even the small medical staff had two women, whom she did not even know. Six more weeks, she thought. If I could make it just six more weeks she would be home with her mother and Aunt Maggie, they would know.

And then what? She would have to tell her parents that she was pregnant. And then she would have to tell Jared, her stomach lurched as she vomited again. Piper sat back and bit her lip, "I am so screwed."

 _Phoenix, Arizona_

 _Early April, Present Day_

"You were hit pretty hard," Daryl said as the military group spent two days clearing out the football stadium full of recently turned walkers. The settlement had been taken over by another virus and the survivors in the community had all turned, "You hurt little one?"

"Just need to pee," she winced as she pointed to the nearby restroom, "I'll be out in a bit."

Piper rushed down the hall of the empty stadium and quickly pulled off the gear and the long sleeve shirt as she stood in front of the mirror while she looked over the giant bruise on her lower back. As she had fought, she had been pushed into a giant metal bar that had a jagged piece exposed. She touched the giant scratch and cut that went from the bruise to her side. She winced at the bruise throbbing at her ribs.

She bit her lip as her shaking hands pushed down the olive green fatigues and she moved over the gentle swell of her stomach. Her abdomen was normally flat and she was all sinewy muscle. This new softness to her belly was apparent. Piper carefully checked for any serious damage to her stomach.

"What the fuck?" Jared had followed her to check on her and found her half dressed in the locker room, staring into the long mirrors. She wore a tattered bra and her camouflaged cargo pants were unzipped to her hips. He had watched her from the door and when she held her stomach he witnessed the undeniable evidence.

Jared approached her quickly as she turned from him, "You're pregnant?"

Piper moved away from the disgust in his voice, "I'm not sure," she admitted weakly.

"Don't move," he said as he reached for her and looked over the new cuts and bruises. She had fought with a separate group over the last few days and he knew they had taken on a big herd, "How bad are you hurt?"

Piper looked scared as her eyes watered, "I think I'm fine."

Jared's fingers moved over the cuts and bruises as he shook his head, "I'll be right back. Don't leave."

He left and returned shortly with a medical case and a large jug of water. Jared cleaned the wounds and applied a salve to the cuts and bruises. Piper felt her body jump and shake from his experienced fingers. Her mind recalled his hands on her body and his hot breath as she shuddered from the memory. He worked steadily and stopped as he sat on the bench while she stood in front of him. His hands rested on her waist. He looked at her slightly round belly with disbelief.

"I' m spotting when I should have a period," she began softly, "I can't keep anything down right now," her voice wavered in a nervous whisper, "What are other signs?"

Jared looked up at her sternly, "You're putting yourself and this baby is harm's way by being here."

"I didn't realize it until a few weeks ago," she admitted, "If I thought I was pregnant I would never have volunteered," she added and he relented.

"We have two more weeks until evacuation. We have to tell your father."

Piper scoffed as tears fell, "He would go ape shit nuts," her voice shook, "It could compromise our safety. He would not be thinking rationally. You know we can't."

Jared watched her carefully. She was a mess, but she was right.

"We'll tell them that you're sick and injured; that should keep you from the front lines."

Piper handed him the water as she reached for her shirt, "How would I know if I lost it Jared?" She had turned away and her voice was shaking. She was vulnerable.

"There would be blood and severe cramps," he said quietly as he realized how scared she had to be, "Jesus, Piper," he went to her and pulled her into his strong arms.

She exploded into sobs as she gripped him hard, "I'm so scared right now," she admitted, "I don't know what to do."

He soothed her head to him as he held her tightly. He was responsible for her now. If she was pregnant, and all signs were pointing in that direction, he was now connected to the young woman.

"We're going to be heading out in a few minutes," Jared said as he stopped by the makeshift medical area. He had waited for Daryl to check in on his daughter and when he left with his troops, Jared made his way to Piper. Several people were milling in and out and there were several injured people on cots. Jared pulled up a crate and sat next to her.

"How's the baby?" He leaned into her and whispered.

"Same, I guess," she held her knees to her cheek, "I feel like shit."

"This is the best option. You stay here."

"I don't want to upset anyone," she had decided, "If I lose the baby, then no on needs to know but you and me," she took several deep breaths as she looked away, "It will be better if we keep it between us."

"And if the baby lives?" He asked quietly.

"Then we deal with it together, I guess," Piper said, "Promise me you won't say anything until we know for certain."

He nodded, "You have to keep me informed," he looked at her vulnerable stance. She looked like a wayward teenager and he felt sick and ashamed. He reached over and touched her cheek. Her face turned and her lips grazed his fingers and he held still. She looked up at him. He reached over and kissed her brow gently. He had kissed her hundreds of times over the years. This was different and they both felt it.

"Jared," Piper whispered up at him, "Be safe."

Piper prayed for the baby as she sat looking out the window of the plane that would take them back to Virginia. She had been writing frantically in her journal and her thoughts were apparent; she realized that she wanted the baby to make it. If she could not have Jared, she would at least have a piece of him to love.

Hours on the medical cot gave her time to reflect and make some life changing decisions. Piper decided she needed to grow up; she would not make hasty decisions, she would think before she spoke, she would leave off comments when asked to do things that she didn't want to, and she would begin to take her studies more seriously. She had been a terrible student and that was something she could change. She was going to be a good mom to this baby.

With her attitude changing she seemed more relaxed and her face softened with a new sense of peace. Her body glowed from her healthy youth. She scrubbed her body clean and wore a soft blush and gloss. Being bed ridden for two weeks at the campus, Piper spent time wandering through the girl's dorm rooms and she was able to put together a new, more mature wardrobe with the assistance of a stack of aged magazines. Cosmo was her favorite and with the assistance of the magazine she took beauty tips and read through the advice. Piper took time to brush out her hair and wore it in a flattering loose ponytail with style. She had hours on the medical cot to practice new hairstyles. Piper had spent many nights reading over the sexual advice from the magazine and her body throbbed with a new sense of arousal. She found a handful of erotica books and tucked them away for private reading.

"Doin' somethin' different?" Daryl asked as he stopped by her seat. Piper looked like a young lady. Her face glowed and she wore a new creamy yellow sweater with a deep V-neck that showed off a hint of cleavage. She set down the magazine and looked up at her father, "You look different."

"Just thought it was about time I started cleanin' up myself," she shrugged softly, "Plus with all that down time I was able to find new things for me and Susannah."

"Young man you trying to impress?" he asked and she laughed softly.

"Hell no," she looked over at him, "No boys in my life."

"Don't grow up too fast," he added, "Still my little girl."

She smiled, "Thanks daddy," she said as he kissed her brow. Piper returned to her magazine and jotted a few things down into her notebook.

Piper stretched as she walked down the aisles to stretch her legs. She wore new jeans and a pair of long gray boots with a small heel. The sweater was snug and the push up bra she found did amazing things to her small chest. She noted several curious looks and ignored the stares as she walked to the back of the plane to get water. She saw her father in the front with other leaders going over their maps and reports.

"How are you feeling?" Jared held up a sleeve of crackers from the stash of army rations that had survived for countless years.

Piper smiled softly, "Those are the only thing that can stay down," she took the crackers with a soft thanks.

"Got a minute?" He asked and she nodded as he led her to the empty rows at the back of the plane. The equipment and food supplies were stacked in crates as he found two empty seats.

Piper ate the crackers while he took a deep breath, "How's the baby?"

She shrugged, "I don't think I lost it," she began, "No bleeding," she ate more crackers, "My body just feels weird."

"Like how?"

"I'm having crazy dreams," she began, "I can't concentrate like I used too. I pee more often," she ate more crackers, "I'm so horny, and my breasts are always tingling."

Piper rambled on while Jared took in the entire conversation. Piper grew up with him, she could tell him anything. She finished the crackers and looked over at his silence.

"You got crackers everywhere," he said as his fingers quickly brushed at the crumbs in her sweater. His fingers moved over her breasts and her breathing stopped. His fingers moved back quickly, "God, sorry."

Piper looked down and brushed the crumbs from her sweater. She moved the sweater and he caught sight of the lacy bra and cleavage. He looked at her. She looked pretty with her newer clothes and her hair styled nicely. Her bowed pink lips seemed brighter and her cheeks had a soft color.

"What?" She looked up at his searching eyes.

He sat back, "Nothing."

Piper looked out the window as an uncomfortable lull fell between them. She felt her body began to tingle as she remembered New Year's Eve in the loft. She had never encouraged sex, it was something she just did out of curiosity. She wanted it now. Her body throbbed for it. Maybe, it was the constant articles on, "How to please your man" or "Ten ways to make your body sing," from Cosmo or the erotica she found stimulating. She had stashed away several novels in her bags. She took a deep breath and looked over at him.

Jared saw the change in her. She bit at her lip as she blinked steadily at him. She felt the change in his eyes as he stared back at her. Piper knew he would never make any move so she took a deep breath and moved to him with her lips parting. She held his dark gray shirt and pulled him to her mouth.

They kissed with airy light touches. Both were afraid and unsure. After the initial electric contact, Jared moved his hands to her shoulders. He was debating with the warring emotions and his sense of duty. He knew he should push her away, but he held still as he wanted to pull her to him.

"It's all right," she whispered, "I just want you right now," she searched his wavering eyes, "I don't want anything else from you."

He moved over her with his larger frame. His hands moved to her breasts and his tongue rolled into her opening mouth. She gasped as her body throbbed with a blazing fire of passion. She felt wetness in her panties as he groped at the buttons to her jeans. She moved and wriggled out of the jeans and pulled down the panties as he adjusted his own fatigues. He pushed his hard prick into her tight wetness with a low groan in her ear. The pleasure was overwhelming. His large prick throbbed inside her and she groaned with each thrust as her body clinched with spasms. After a few hard strokes, Piper's body exploded in an orgasm to both their surprise. She muffled the cry of pleasure into his shirt as her body shook. She held him to her as he continued to move into the throbbing tight walls.

"Oh God," he groaned into her ear as he pushed into her with one final stroke. Piper gasped as he ejaculated deep inside her and she wanted him again. He moved gently out of her and held her face, "Get your clothes back on," he said quietly.

Piper pulled up the panties and zipped up the jeans. Jared adjusted his own pants and sat beside her. He stared straight ahead.

"I meant what I said," she began, "I'm not expecting anything from you."

He remained quiet.

She straightened her sweater and looked over at him. He looked down at her.

"Really, it's nothing," she added, "I was just horny."

"Why not get anyone else to do it for you, why me?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Oh, I'm sorry for putting you out," she tried to push past him and he pushed her back.

"I'm with Olivia," he began.

"Yeah," she whispered, "I know that."

"We can't just hook up like this," he finally said, "It's wrong."

She looked past him, "I'm not wanting to hurt Olivia. I actually like her."

"Then why would we do this?" He was mostly asking himself. This weakness was troubling his mind and his self-respect. He was not one to give into urges and trysts.

"Do what?" Daryl asked as he came over to them. Piper froze in horror and quickly looked out the window. She prayed that he could not tell what had just happened.

"We were just passing time, you know how Piper gets air sick," Jared quickly covered.

"Why are you all the way back here?" Daryl asked.

"We were sneaking out some crackers. Thought it would help with her airsickness. And I wanted something to drink," Jared admitted.

"You know you're not supposed to take shit from the crates."

"Right," Piper moved from the seat, "I told him to leave it alone. I'm feeling better. Thanks Jared," she mumbled as she brushed past him and her father. She needed to get far away from them both.

 _Virginia, The Farm_

 _Three Years Ago_

Beth moaned with frustration as the baby's shrieks echoed in their bedroom. Merle was colicky and he fussed relentlessly. Daryl kissed her naked shoulder as he got up to tend to the baby. Beth reluctantly sat up and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She took a deep breath as she climbed out of bed. She pulled on a pair of sweats and a thick sweater.

"I could go," Daryl volunteered. He stood in his naked glory as he rubbed the baby's back. Beth sighed as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. She felt her body flush at the sight of her man holding her baby. They had abstained from sex as Beth's body repaired itself. She bit her lip wistfully as she heard the boys fighting down the hall.

She shook her head, "You are better at calming him down."

"I heard some rustling down the hall, they should be awake. M.J. could wake the dead."

Beth kissed the baby and Daryl as she made her way down the hall. It was an hour before sunrise and the girls were sleeping soundly, "Girls," Beth called, "It's time."

"We're up," Isaac reported as he came to his mother, "Call won't give me back my knife. I wanted to try with my knife."

"I won it fair and square. Besides, Jared said we're using the poles today," Call pulled on the boots. He moved into the girl's room where Susannah was pulling on her Hello Kitty sweatshirt. He went to help her with her boots.

"Piper," Beth called firmly with a gentle shake to her daughter's shoulder, "We leave in two minutes."

"Is Charlie coming?" Susannah asked as she yawned. Piper moved slowly and got dressed with a grumble.

"No," Beth said as she followed her children out of the house. Jared waited outside with a lantern and long sharpened broomsticks.

"There are a few past the stables," he pointed out as he looked up at the house as the baby's crying could be heard, "M.J. all right?"

"Teeth coming in," Beth reported, "Let's go before the build up gets out of control."

Walkers came out of the woods as the baby's shrieks echoed into the early morning. It was a perfect training exercise that Daryl and Beth used to teach their children how to take out walkers that came up to their fences that surrounded the farm. Jared and Beth supervised as each child worked with the long stakes. Beth showed how to stab the walkers from under the jaw and into the brain. Isaac worked with precision, Call was calculated, Piper was quick with a powerful jab, and Susannah was skittish and unsure.

"Don't," Beth called sternly as Call tired to help the little girl with her spike. "She has to learn."

Susannah bit her lip and tried again. The walker continued to move as she tired to free the stick lodged in its jaw. Piper looked at her mother's stern warning glance and moved along the fence. Jared, on the other side of the fence, was loading the bodies onto the bed of a wagon that he would pull away with the ATV.

Susannah struggled and jerked at the stick while the walker's arms flayed to her. She moved aside and bit back tears of frustration as the stick refused to budge from the walker's jaw. Beth moved to her daughter who was close to a panic attack, "Quit crying," she said, "You need to stay focused."

"I can't, I'm not strong enough," Susannah whined and Beth slapped her daughter to everyone's dismay. Susannah's red cheek could be seen in the early morning light as the sun began to rise. She held onto the stick as she turned from her mother's harsh stare as she bit back more tears from the pain. Susannah took a shaky breath and waited for the creature to move it's head to the side and she jerked the pole and she freed the gut soaked stake. Susannah moved and waited and when she was able to push the stake through its eye socket she moved with a quick jab. The walker fell still and Susannah looked relieved. She looked up to her mother.

Beth nodded with approval and moved to her other children. Susannah was able to kill three other walkers. Her confidence increased as she moved to the last creature. She jabbed the walker with one hard jab and pulled out the stick with ease. Beth called the children to clean up as she made her way to the farmhouse to get breakfast started.

Piper went to her sister and looked at her red cheek, "That's quite a red mark."

"She did it to knock some sense into you," Call began with logic, "You were heading down a path that would have you scared and crying. You chose to fight back like a Dixon."

"She's never hit one of us before," Isaac handed the bar of soap to his little sister, "You need to be strong Susannah," they pulled off their soiled clothes and pulled clean clothes on as they toweled off by the well.

Jared came to the clean and wet children with words of encouragement. He bent to one knee and looked at Susannah's marked cheek, "Your father will not like this."

"She had to," Susannah relented as she understood her mother's actions, "She wants me to be strong."

He smiled at the redhead and hugged the child to him, "You will be strong little one."

Piper watched them with a soft smile.

Beth returned to her bedroom with a tray of food. The children had gone with Jared after cleaning themselves and a quick breakfast. School was a priority and Beth insisted that they spend three days on Campus dedicated to their schoolwork. She pushed open the door to find Daryl sleeping with his son in their bed. He must have stayed up with the baby. Beth set down the tray on the side table.

She removed the sweatshirt and her shoes and pushed down the sweatpants. Her body had returned to its long, lean shape. It was the one thing she found remarkable about herself. After every child, Beth's body rebounded with her tight muscles and seemingly flat stomach. She touched the new stretch marks that Merle had given her. She made peace with the white lines on her side as she touched her high round breasts hard with milk. Beth caught her naked reflection in the mirror above the dresser. Her skin was a golden creamy white, her tousled hair was loosened and fell down her back, and her breasts looked like she had breast implants. She smiled in wonder at the large, round globes and hard nipples. She needed to feed her son as she climbed into her bed and gathered her blonde child into her arms, while Daryl slept. The baby moved to the breast and fed greedily as Beth soothed his curly hair.

Signing softly, she gently moved him to her other breast.

"Hmm," Daryl had awoke to watch Beth feed their son. He moved to touch the small droplet of milk on her nipple. He tasted the milk on his fingertip and Beth watched him intently. His hand cupped the round breast as his mouth touched her bare arm. He moved alongside her and his mouth and tongue teased her long neck. She sighed as her body tingled with pleasure. His lips moved over the nipple and she gasped.

"How long has it been Daryl?" She murmured.

"Too long," he assured her, "M.J. is five months old," he calculated, "You were on bed rest for five months. I was in Kentucky for a few months. Before I left for Kentucky," he pinpointed the last time they were intimate.

"Oh God, too long," she agreed as moved to set down the sleeping baby in the bassinet by the bed. She looked down at his naked body and she felt her body clinch with anticipation.

"I had a vasectomy," he looked up at her shocked eyes, "After Merle. I talked with Dr. Foxbury. He agreed that you should not have to bear another child. It was too much on your body," Daryl reached for her and pulled her to the bed, "Five children. We have five beautiful children, Beth."

"We should have talked about it," she began as he pushed her into the pillows, "We could have taken precautions."

He moved over her and his hardness touched her, "I want to shoot into your tight body. I want to shudder and come deep inside you," he kissed her open mouth, "I like this too much," he whispered hoarsely into her ear. He moved above her and he gripped his hardness and gently probed into her wet opening. Beth waited as he moved with painstaking slowness. He pushed into her and withdrew and continued with more pressure until he was fully embedded into her tight passage.

"Feels good," he sucked on her nipples with his tongue teasing and tasting. Beth squirmed under him as her body ached from a fire. He wound his hand into her thick hair as he sucked harder at the milk and she cried from the sensations.

"Oh, God, Daryl," she moaned as she raised her hips to him, "I need you. Hard and fast," she finally bit out and he growled.

Daryl moved out of her and pushed into her welcoming body with harder thrusts. His hips moved fast while his pelvis grinded against her mound. Beth squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back as her body moved to him. He moved with his own need as he moved her thighs up to allow him to penetrate her with deeper thrusts. He rode her hard as he lost control.

Beth felt the contractions of her orgasms as her body clinched and released with a powerful wave of wet pleasure, "Daryl," she cried out. He moved faster and finally released his own stream of hot juices into her.

Beth pulled on her tank top, "I hit Susannah," she confessed as she looked over her shoulder.

Daryl stopped, "Why is that?"

"She's too soft, too gentle," Beth said, "I had to scare some fight into her."

"She's just a child," Daryl began, "I don't like it."

"She was losing it out there," Beth began, "She would have ran away or been too scared to do it. It shook her up. She killed four walkers after that."

Daryl touched his beard with nervous energy, "The means don't justify the way Beth. You know how my father was," he said with a harsh tone as he revealed his past demons, "He beat me. I won't let our children feel that kind of pain."

"I'm not going to make it a point to hit our children. I won't let her go out into the world without a chance Daryl," Beth was stern, "She has to fight, we aren't given a choice. Susannah has to get tough or she will die."

"She'll be fine," he said.

"You're not always going to be there for her. She has to learn to fight."

"I mean it Beth," he looked at her sternly with his finger pointing. Beth brushed his hand aside and moved between his thighs.

 _Chapter Eleven_

 _Virginia, The Campus_

 _Present Day_

Piper had spent her mornings at numerous classes at the Glenn Rhee School and in the afternoon she scavenged through the quaint small town around the university. The campus had been fortified with a strong wall. Several families and people had claimed houses from numerous outlying and exposed neighborhoods. Several blocks from the Campus, in the town's business district, the troops had reinforced a bar and spend many nights in the dive as a popular hangout. Several blocks away, near old train tracks a building was being converted, before the turn, to a yuppie's paradise. The abandoned building housed four large open apartments with solar power and working plumbing. The treasure was well hidden by debris and Piper's ingenious ploy to make the building look abandoned and inhospitable. Piper had claimed the top apartment with access to the roof. She set up several escape routes and stored weapons and supplies along the routes.

Piper spent most of her time cleaning the single bedroom open loft with long windows. She was storing items she had found on countless scavenging trips, and spent the nights reading and studying. She told her parents that she was staying on Campus on the weekends to spend time with the troops and her friends. Her parents insisted that she check in with Maggie and Rick, and yet they respected her need for freedom. Beth hinted at the idea of a new beau that Piper was being secretive about, but she assured her mother that she was trying to take advantage of learning new things. She said she wanted to become a better student.

On Friday night it was tradition for the young soldiers to enjoy downtime at a restored bar in the small town outside the Campus. Piper sipped on the water as she sat with several troops who were drinking and caring on with stories of field missions. She enjoyed the playful ribbing and joined in with her own take on situations. As she laughed and teased gently she noticed how men were treating her differently as she had refined her look. They were more flirtatious and aggressively open in pursuing her. When she had hooked up those few times, it was two horny teens groping with inexperience. These were men, with hot pursuits and adult intentions. Piper found the newfound attention to be flattering and she felt more pulls from her body as her hormones continued to rage. She wanted someone.

"Need another water?" Wesley asked as he got up from his seat next to her. She smiled at him with a nod. The young medic had become her true and dear friend. Piper could never socialize and gossip in the clichés of young girls; she was too much of a tomboy and solider. Wesley kept her grounded with his brutal honesty and he liked how she pushed him and helped his with his fighting skills. They became inseparable in their friendship.

"Your chaperone gone?" Kyle Druthers asked as he took the empty seat. The twenty-eight year old sat down and Piper looked up at the older man with surprise. He was the leader of his own troops and worked closely with Rick. He never paid her any mind; he thought of her as Daryl's brat kid. She looked at him suspiciously with a guarded smile.

"Sargent Druthers," she addressed with a long drink. He was muscled with large biceps with short dark hair and dark eyes. He had come from New York and was a serious fighter and strong leader. He was undeniably gorgeous and a well-known womanizer. She had heard stories from the other female soldiers about his prowess in the bed. He was the perfect solution to the itch she could not scratch from her own nightly administrations.

"How was Phoenix?" He asked as his gaze went from her mouth to her snug t-shirt. She saw the heated look in his eyes and she returned it with her own boldness.

"Want to exchange war stories or do you want to get out of here? I got a place a few blocks from here," Piper cut through the chase as she stood and waited for him. He seemed shocked and relented at the ease of the pursuit.

He stood up with a nod, "Sounds good."

Wesley appeared with her water as she spoke, "Sargent Druthers and I are going for a walk."

The young man looked surprised and suspicious, "I'll catch up with you later, then."

"Don't wait up," Kyle wrapped his arm around her waist as they left the bar.

Jared came into the bar with his own troops. He scoured the place and nodded to the other soldiers. Olivia was spending the night celebrating her friends' engagement. A group of women made plans to spend the night preparing for the wedding. He promised her to meet up with her for breakfast.

Wesley made his way to Jared, "Just missed her," the young man said with relief.

"Who?" Jared asked as he was given a glass of whiskey.

"Piper just left," Wesley reported wearily, "With Sargent Druthers."

"Kyle?" Jared asked, "Why would they leave together?" Kyle admired Daryl and had made a few off-handed comments on the Dixon brat. Piper and Kyle rarely mingled in the same groups.

"I guess to hook up," Wesley commented and Jared's eyes narrowed dangerously. Kyle was known for his sexual exploits. He had heard stories in the locker room of the man's raunchy escapades. Jared's first reaction was to find them and then he realized that she was an adult and could do whatever she wanted. He had no claim on her as he had become serious with Olivia.

"How about I buy you a drink?" Jared finally sighed as he made room for the young man. His mind needed to be far from Piper.

Wesley sat in the group of seasoned troops with pleasure. He was not a good solider, but he was a competent medic. Jared's approval of the young man, made his troop more open and welcoming of the young man. As the night wore on, Wesley watched Jared's eyes search the door every time it opened. The older man drank quietly and was obvious preoccupied with his thoughts. When Kyle Druthers re-appeared he was alone. The man stopped short when he saw the murderous look in Jared's eyes and Wesley sitting next to him. It was obvious that the medic must have told Jared that he had left with Piper.

"Morgan," he said with a respectful nod.

"Druthers," Jared said with a tight nod, "Was it a nice night for a walk?" Jared's tone was dangerous and he silently encouraged the man to mention his conquest of Piper Dixon.

Kyle knew to keep all comments to himself. He could easily thwart the man, but knowing his connections to the Dixon family, he knew he had to play it very safe.

"Yeah," he said with an even tone, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure," Jared said as he watched the man walk on.

Wesley sat witnessing the tension and he finally spoke up, "She's got a place set up in those lofts by the tracks, you know off Baker Street. She hasn't told her parents or anyone. She's using it to store things," he whispered, "things for the baby."

Jared looked shocked at the young man and he pulled the young man through the bar and out of the crowded room and into the dark night, "Show me."

"I found her taking books out of the library a few weeks ago," Wesley started nervously, "What to Expect when you're Expecting," he walked, "She made me promise not to say one word. She never told me who the father of the baby was, I just guessed."

Jared's head was exploding as he followed the young man down the street. The loft was in an older four-story building. The top floor had a faint light in the window as Wesley pointed.

"Can you make it back to the bar all right?" Jared asked as the night was dark and the area unsecured.

"Yeah," Wesley said with his knife and gun at his side, "She's going to be pissed off at me," he pointed out and Jared went to the barricaded door and undid the chain, "Don't tell anyone about this place."

Piper grabbed her gun as the knock sounded on the door. She never expected Kyle to return after she had insisted that he stop. They had made out with seriously heavy petting on her bed as he pulled off her clothes too quickly. She suddenly realized that she didn't want him. She had pushed up at him and asked for him to stop in the heat of passion.

At first, he thought it some game and when she drew her knife, he knew it was not in his best interest to pursue Piper Dixon. He dressed quietly and left her with a curt nod.

Piper had spent the rest of the night sorting through her baby items and making a checklist from her books. She moved to the locked door.

"Piper, it's me. Let me in," he called and her eyes narrowed with disgust.

"What the Fuck are you doin' here?" Angrily she opened the door.

Jared pushed into the room and slammed the door behind him, "Wesley told me about your," he looked around the disarrayed duvet covers on her large bed in the open loft. Her hair was tousled and she wore a loose t-shirt and pajama bottoms, "Your love nest?"

"Are you drunk?" She asked with her arms over her chest.

"What the fuck are you doing Piper?" He pointed to the bed against the brick wall, "Servicing Troop 201?"

She hit him hard with a solid punch to his jaw. He backed away and held his jaw as she looked over at him, "What I do with my down time is none of your business Mr. Morgan."

"You're carrying my child," he pointed out angrily, "That makes you my business."

She slapped him hard, "Never once have you come to me and ask me how I'm doing since we got back from Phoenix. You never checked in on me or your baby," she was pissed, "Hell, Wesley takes better care of me. He's spend countless hours going over all these maternity books with me, he's found me some vitamins," she went over to the nicely stacked baby items, "He's found fuckin', tiny little nail clippers so that the baby won't scratch his face," She threw the package at Jared's stunned chest as she started crying at the overwhelming frustration from his lack of interest in her or his baby.

Jared felt like a monster as he realized what he had done. He had shunned Piper because he was embarrassed with the way he had cheated on Olivia. He had pushed Piper far from him so it would never happen again and in doing so, he had neglected his duties as a soon to be father.

"Fuck," he said as he looked miserable and sat down on the bed, "Oh fuck," his hands were shaking, "I'm sorry Piper. You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't even think about all this," he pointed out.

Piper wiped away her own frustrated tears, "I don't need you," she started, "Just get the fuck out."

Jared went to her and took her into his arms. She struggled and tried to push him away, "I'm not leaving."

Piper stilled as she continued to cry, "I don't want you," she lied as she sobbed, "I hate you."

"I know," he said quietly as he held her, "I won't let you do this alone."

"I have my family," she said, "I have Wesley."

He felt like shit. Even, a young gay man showed more compassion and responsibility that he had done, "I'm so sorry."

Piper felt her body react to his nearness and she pushed away from him. She hated that she wanted him. She felt weak as she wiped away the tears, "Just go Jared."

"I'm not going to leave you," he promised as he stared down at her.

Piper took a few deep breaths, "I can't do this," she pointed out to the tension between them, "You need to leave."

Jared moved to her, "You have every right to do whatever you want with whomever you want," he started, "I don't have any claim on you. But your choices are bad ones Piper. Kyle's too rough on women, what if he hurt you or the baby?" He looked at the bed.

"You make it sound like I'm a whore," she bit out, "I can take care of myself."

"I know," he relented and he combed his loose hair, "I don't know if I'm concerned or jealous," he admitted, "I'm a piece of shit."

She nodded as she agreed and moved over to the door, "I'm about five months along. I think we should wait a few more weeks before we have to say anything. I'm not showing much and I could still loose the baby," she took a deep breath, "It's what I want. I think you owe me that much Jared," she held the door open.

Jared took in the entire situation and he knew she was right. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said as he moved to the door, "You know that, right?"

She nodded the same curt nod like her father, "Good night, Mr. Morgan."

Jared spent the night thinking on the lone cot in the training room. His head was pounding as his thoughts and emotions were in conflict. He was in love with Olivia. He felt just as much for her as he did Aubrey. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and was close to proposing and making her his wife.

Piper had been a mistake. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time on New Year's Eve. And their second folly had been just as misplaced. He cared for her. She grew up with him and he was always part of her life. His feeling for her were very different from how he felt for Olivia, but there were feelings he could not deny. Jared covered his eyes with a groan. His first responsibility was to the innocent child and making sure that Piper was safe and her needs met.

Saturday afternoon, Piper moved along the troops drilling them with training exercises. Her reflexes were sharp and she was a true shot. She found her patience tested as she worked with new recruits. She willed herself to be more compassionate and to refrain from curt remarks and complaints. The students warmed up to her and a few took her direction with actual promise of becoming good soldiers. Her father appeared late into the afternoon as he watched her progress with surprise. Piper was trying to be a better instructor and he smiled at her efforts.

"How's things going with you Piper? Miss you these last few weeks," He asked with a quick hug and kiss to her head.

"Those four are ready," she pointed to four recruits, "Others need more time."

He nodded and looked over the soldiers putting away equipment, "Comin' home tonight? Mom's makin' dumplings. Susannah misses you. She's always asking for you."

Piper smiled and her stomach turned, "I got things I still need to do. I'll stop by Monday morning. Tell mom and the other's I'm just busy. I miss all of you, but I just got so much shit", she began and corrected herself, "I let so many things get away from me Dad and I want to get all that back."

"Goin' to the bachelorette party?" He asked as he knew the big event for the night involved many young women. He realized that his daughter had no female friends.

"Oh hell no," she laughed, "Not my thing. Wesley and I are going on a few runs and we'll hang out for a bit. He's helping me with my math."

"Wesley?" Daryl pointed to the scrawny kid with sandy hair. He was boyish and unsure of himself as a fighter, "Really? That kid your type?"

"Daddy," Piper grabbed his arm and laughed, "He's gay."

Daryl looked and shrugged, "How come you never bring home some nice boy?"

"Now you want me to start dating? After you've scared off all the boys, who's gonna have the balls to ask me out?"

"Just sayin' you're not getting any younger," he relented, "You're eighteen, it's all right to start going out a bit instead of hanging out with a dead end like Wesley."

"I like Wesley," she defended, "He's funny and loyal."

As if on cue, Wesley appeared. He was scrubbed clean and in a pair of jeans and a clean polo, "Ready Piper?"

"Just where are you takin' my daughter young man?" Daryl's voice was low and serious.

Wesley froze and stepped back. He looked at Piper for help and answered nervously, "We, I, we are just," he stammered and Daryl let up with a laugh and grabbed the medic with a playful shake.

"Just messin' with you," he grabbed Wesley's shoulder, "You know you remind me of this young Korean kid I knew," he shook him playfully, "Glenn."

"Did you like this Glenn kid?" Wesley finally found his voice.

"Nah, not a first, was annoyin' as shit," Daryl drawled, "He grew on you like a wart."

 _Virginia, The Farm_

 _Three Years Ago_

Call set down the book and looked over his shoulder at his father who was cleaning guns on his long workbench in the barn.

"I think we should move out west one day," he said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah," Daryl removed a clip, "Why is that?"

"We stay behind our fences. We have everything we could want, we have each other," Call began with a wisdom beyond his years, "You and Mom always said it was our duty to become the best people we could be. I think we should do everything we can to maintain a civilized world. It's what you both fight so hard for and why you continue to teach and give us everything."

"Why do we need to move out West? Don't we serve our cause well, right where we are?"

"The east is well maintained," Call began logically, "If we are to make a difference we must tackle the wild west one day."

"And leave your mother and your family behind?"

Call shrugged, "Isaac will go with me."

Daryl paused, "For a ten year old, you sound like a grown man."

"We have to grow up quickly," he stretched, "This world does that to us. We won't leave for many years," he promised, "We have much to learn. We have to wait to grow into our bodies. Susannah will be crushed when we leave. Mom," Call stalled, "One day we will have to tell Mother and we want your blessing and your help with telling her."

Daryl looked over at his handsome child. His dark hair fell into his light, blue eyes. Beth's eyes. His long lashed blinked with assuredness and wisdom. Call was the smartest student at the Campus. He tackled math problems in his head without the need for pen or paper. He absorbed everything he read and he could recite passages word for word. He was a good soldier, yet, Isaac was a truer aim and more ruthless and his two boys balanced each other with brain and muscle. Call looked determined and Daryl suddenly realized one day his sons would indeed leave the farm and head out west.

"You know how much I love you?" Daryl returned to the guns, "You are my son. And yet, you seem like a great man in the making. You will move the world in the right direction?"

"Mom asked Isaac what it is he wants to become when he grows up. We talk about it all the time and this is what we want. I think this is why we we're born into this world to do. You want us to be the best and do our best," Call stood and went to his father. He looked up at the bravest person he knew. He stared at his hero and his father and his eyes softened, "I love you too Dad."

Daryl moved to hug the young boy, "Jesus, how the fuck did I get a son like this? You're amazing Call," Daryl held him tightly and moved back with a solid nod, "All right. When Isaac is eighteen and you are seventeen, we will tell your mother."

"I promise you father," Call looked up, "I will do everything to make this world a better place."

Daryl chuckled and Call looked up at him, "You and your brother are like the opposite of me and Merle. We were only concerned with ourselves and givin' the world hell."

"Dad," he began, "You were young and a pair of hellions. You changed when the world changed," he smiled at his father, "You turned out all right."

Daryl smiled at his son, "You think?"

 _Virginia, The Loft_

 _Present Day_

Piper and Wesley returned to her loft with bags of baby items, and food. They were unpacking the items and discussing the afternoon's booty.

"You've been dying to say something all day," she said quietly, "Just spit it out."

"It's nothing," Wesley said, "You're still in the perimeters, it says it could take as long as sixteen to twenty-two weeks for the first pregnancy."

"With what?"

"Maybe, its gas or something. But you haven't felt the baby move have you?" He asked quietly.

She froze, "No," she put the bag of diapers in the crate with the others, "Is something wrong?"

"No, don't worry. We still have several more weeks before we have to be concerned," he folded the receiving blanket.

"Wesley, is my baby all right?" Piper went to him and stopped his hands from folding, "Please tell me."

Wesley grabbed a maternity book and showed her the information. She read it and bit her lip, "Your baby is fine," he reassured her, "We just need to keep an eye on things for the next several weeks."

Piper quickly realized his fear, "If the baby dies in my womb," she looked at him, "Will it change?"

He shook his head, "I don't know."

"Oh God, if it changes will it attack me from within?"

"I don't know," he paused, "I heard of this woman that delivered a child that died during birth," he added, "It had changed."

Piper held her stomach, "You will have to get it out of me if it happens," she finally said slowly.

He took a deep breath, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I knew I should not have told you. Worrying is just going to make it worse."

"I need to know," she said quietly, "Thank you."

He hugged her gently, "It's going to be all right."

"Promise me that you will do it," she looked into his eyes, "You will get it out."

"Piper," he took a deep reassuring breath, "Your baby is going to be fine. It's a Dixon, right?"

She smiled weakly as they hugged tightly.

Jared was at the door to the loft, late into the night. He had spent the night drinking with his troops at the bar and in a drunken haze he decided to check in on Piper. Through his drunken state he suddenly realized that she could be with someone. He looked at the door and down the long dark hall. He decided to leave and respect her privacy. He turned as he heard a gut-wrenching scream from her loft.

He acted quick and busted down through the door with his shoulder. The room was dark as she awoke to the noise and reached for her knife. Her heart was pounding.

"Piper," he called as he went to the bed. He was relieved to find her alone, "It's me," he moved to her lantern and lit the lamp. A soft glow filled the room as he watched her terrified eyes that quickly changed as she awoke from the nightmare.

"Did you just break my door down?"

"I heard you scream, are you all right?"

"Are you drunk again?" she could smell the alcohol and his eyes looked glazed. She got out of bed. Her hair was down and she wore a black chemise that fit snug at her round breasts with it's low cut and barely covered her thighs. Her rounded belly was apparent. She moved to the door and shut it with a glare at the broken lock, "You dick."

"Why were you screaming?"

She moved a chair to the door. She would use it as a temporary way to bar the door, "Bad dream I guess," she pointed to the door. She was exhausted and her body needed more sleep.

Jared came over and barred the door with the chair, "I'm staying for a bit."

"I don't want you here," she said as she went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She was dreaming of the baby being born as a walker. Her father was trying to kill the creature and her mother was fighting him because she swore it was not a walker. The memory of Layla and her current fears were causing some disturbing nightmares. Piper felt tears fall down her cheeks as she turned to drink some more water.

"Come on Piper," he went to her, "Something's wrong. What is it?"

She handed him the glass of water and he took a long drink.

"I need to get my sleep," she moved from him, "Leave so I can bar the door."

"What's wrong? Are you all right?"

Piper climbed back into the plush bed and pulled a sheet to her, "Why are you here?"

Jared shrugged, "I came to check on you."

"Drunk and at one in the morning?"

"Yeah, not my finest moment," he admitted as he sat on the edge of the bed and the furthest from her, "I just wanted to see you. Make sure you are all right."

Piper looked at his back, "I'm having some shitty nightmares," She admitted quietly, "The baby hasn't moved."

Jared turned to her, "Is the baby in danger?"

"Wesley, says it's still normal," she said, "There are no dangerous signs. We have a few more weeks before we have to worry."

"About what?" His mind was cloudy from the alcohol.

She took a shaking breath, "What if the baby dies inside me?"

Jared's face fell and she covered her face with her hands and she cried into her hands, "Jesus Piper," he went to her and gathered her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest as he held her tightly.

"I dreamt that Mom held my baby and insisted that it was normal, but it wasn't. Daddy was trying to take it from her. It was like what happened to Layla," she choked out and he kissed her head.

"Jesus," he soothed her.

"I had one dream that it was clawing at me from inside. I could see its tiny hands clawing at my belly from within me," she admitted and sobbed in terror.

"It's fine," he assured her as his mind filled with doubt. Never had he thought of the possibility of that happening, "Wesley said it was fine."

"I can't stop thinking about it," she said, "It's driving me crazy."

"It's going to be all right."

She pulled back and looked up at him, "Could you hold me until I fall asleep?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Take off your shoes," she added as he complied, "Don't get dirt on my new sheets. These are 2000 count Egyptian cotton with a sateen sheen," she smiled at his dumbfounded look, "Wesley got them from some place called Pottery Barn. He says it's a thing."

"Wesley needs to stop getting you things for your bed, it's weird."

"He found me this nightie," she pointed out as he gathered her in his arms, "I'm hating things cinching at my waist."

Jared looked at the slope of her breasts and the exposed cleavage, "Very weird."

"He's got amazing taste. Everything I pick out doesn't fit like the things he finds."

"I like this," Jared admitted as he touched the soft silk material of her nightgown. Piper turned from him with a snort.

"So did Kyle," she added maliciously.

Jared chuckled, "He admitted to me that you never did it. Guy was so freaked out about what your dad would do to him. He came clean pretty quickly."

"We did some things," she pouted with a yawn, "He's a better kisser than you."

Jared smiled at her pointless taunting and he whispered, "Did he make you come in minutes?"

She shivered and refused to budge, "Three minutes of heaven with you? Heard the guy could go all night," she smiled as she hit him in his ego as she yawned, "His prick is unbelievably huge, Jared."

"Rise and Shine lazy," Wesley called as he pushed through the broken door with his hands full. He carried a tray of cups of hot tea, "I got this chunk of loaf from Roberta Gonzales. She charged me an arm and leg but the bread is amazing with your mom's strawberry jam. The young man assessed the broken door and finally rested his eyes on the bed. A naked Jared slept with his arms around Piper. He thought to leave, but the couple began to awaken.

"Smells sooo good," she mumbled, "I'm starvin'," Piper yawned with a deep stretch. She sat up and pushed at Jared with a shove, "Why are you naked?"

Jared mumbled and turned to their curious eyes, "Did we fuck again?" He moaned with a hand to his throbbing temple.

She scoffed, "You wish," she stood and looked at his magnificently naked backside, "You were suppose to leave when I fell asleep, not get naked you perv."

Wesley sat down the tray, "Should I leave?"

"No, we're going to hit Reddington. They had a Baby's-R-Us," Piper said as she came over to him and tore off a piece of hot bread and bound away to the bathroom, "Thanks."

Jared pulled the sheet around him as he sat up in the amazingly plush bed and the soft sheets, "Must have passed out, don't remember getting undressed. This bed is so frigging comfortable, I could sleep for days on this bed."

Wesley handed him a cup of hot tea, "Looks like you need this more than me."

Jared took a long sip and turned his eyes to the young man, "Pottery Barn?"

Wesley looked confused.

Jared held up the sheets, "These pillows as well?"

Wesley looked over at him, "This messes with her head," he nodded to Jared's presence in her bed.

Jared reached for his boxers, "I know," he got up and slowly got dressed, "I really was just helping her sleep. She's having nightmares."

Wesley nodded, "I should have waited to tell her."

"No, we have to know," Jared pulled on the t-shirt, "I need to thank you for everything you've done."

He shrugged, "She's my friend, Mr. Morgan. I don't want to see her hurt."

"I'm trying to figure out how to make this all work."

"She's always second to Olivia," Wesley said, "She knows that. She deserves someone that could give her more than that. And the baby should be first priority above all this drama."

Jared agreed with a tired nod, "I hear you."

Jared took the stairs as he made his way to her secret apartment several days later. He had been working with troops and he had taught advanced hand-to-hand combat. He took as many blows as he delivered. He worked his body beyond exhaustion and he still could not keep his mind from her. Piper was on his mind way too frequently and he needed to see her.

Olivia had been working another shift at the hospital and he knew he would not find rest in his hard cot in the barracks nor could he find his was to the farmhouse. He finally decided that he needed to see her. He wanted to see her.

A surprised Piper answered the door in a loose blouse that looked like a very short dress. She wore a bright pink bra and her muscled thighs and legs were naked and her feet were bare. Her hair was piled up in a tousled bun. She looked sexy and he stalled.

"Hi," he said quietly as he leaned against the door.

"Oh my," she bit at the carrot with dry humor, "Look who is not drunk for once."

"Can I come in?"

She opened the door that Wesley had reinforced with a bar latch. She locked the door with the bar. Jared examined the handy work and nodded with approval.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as Piper moved to the kitchen. The late afternoon sun streamed into the loft through the long windows.

"Hungry," she took another bite from the carrot, "I'm craving all sorts of things."

"That sounds like a good sign," He nodded as he grabbed a carrot to eat from the counter.

"I love oatmeal with dried raisons," she nodded to the pile of dirty bowls in her sink.

"I could help with that," he moved to clean the dishes. Wesley had placed a huge plastic bin filled with water on the kitchen floor. Piper moved aside her notes and books that she had been going over and moved them to her bed that was neatly made. She sat down on the large bed while he finished the dishes. Piper eyed him suspiciously.

"I was thinking we should have Dr. Foxbury examine you and the baby," he said as he came to her and sat on the beautiful bed, "He would be able to tell if everything is all right. It could ease your worries and mine."

Piper unconsciously moved her hand to her rounding belly, "I thought of that as well. If we wait just a few more weeks I think I would have a better understanding of this pregnancy. I am not in any hurry to tell my parents."

"Shit, neither am I. I can take Daryl's anger, but Beth's accusing look of betrayal is going to break my heart. Two more weeks," he agreed as he lounged with a sigh, "We then approach Dr. Foxbury and get a full check up. If everything is all right we tell your parents."

"Agreed," she moved to eat another carrot and jotted another piece of information into her journal. Jared looked at her studious behavior with amusement, Piper was a horrible student. He went through her books and found a tattered novel with its cover missing on the bottom of a stack of books. Piper continued on with her studies as he read through the raunchy novel. He smiled and chuckled softly.

"Franny kissed the exposed tip of his rod with curious exploration. The headmaster groaned in delight at his pupil's willingness to try new things," he read and Piper removed the carrot from her lips.

"Give that back," she reached over as he held the book from her.

"You've got porn," he laughed as she wrestled with him to get the book from him. Piper grabbed the book and he moved it out her reach. Their bodies were close and she glared up at him.

"Here," he handed her the book and she moved it away.

"Leave my shit alone," she said with a glare, "I know you guys pass around those porn magazines. I've seen them. I don't have many choices in my condition. I'm not going on dates and if I did, how am I going to explain this?"

Jared looked over at her more mature body, her changing attitude, and he began to appreciate the young woman before him, "I'm proud of all the things you are doing to make yourself a better person. You are doing so much for our baby," he added and she looked up at him. Her dark blue eyes blinked steadily.

"I'll do anything to make sure it is safe and healthy."

"I know," he added, "Is there anything I can do for you? You need anything?"

Piper sighed as she tore her eyes from his handsome face. She knew her heart was pounding as she shook he head, "I'm all right."

"You're always going to be all right, that comes with the Dixon name," he began, "What do you want Piper? If I can get it, I will."

She felt trapped as she looked away, "I don't know anymore," she was terrified of exposing herself.

"I know what I want," he began quietly. It was the conversation he had been preparing to talk to her, "I want Olivia to be my wife. I do love her," he said quietly, "I don't know why you keep coming up in my thoughts. The baby plays a huge part in that, I understand. But, there is something about you that troubles my thoughts every night. When I should be focusing on my life with her, I'm thinking of how my life would be with you and our baby."

"I'm not trying to lure you away from her," she began as his eyes penetrated her nervous blinking, "Go back to the woman you love Jared. Don't do this to me. I'm not emotionally strong enough to do this right now, and I won't be caught up in this shitty triangle."

Jared looked scared, "I'm in love with two women," he admitted in a soft voice, "How do I fix that?"

Piper bit her lip and she pushed at his muscled chest, "I deserve a man that will give me everything. My parents taught me that without ever uttering one word on the subject. I deserve that man. Not someone in love with another."

"I can't be that man," he began, "I can't be Daryl. I'm me. I'm scared. I want to do the right thing but I don't know what that is right now."

"You need to figure that out," Piper was stronger now as she took a deep, shaking breath, "You deserve to be happy Jared. I want you to be happy. So the best thing you can do is to go away."

Jared moved closer to her. He looked deep into her eyes and he smiled gently. He moved his mouth over her shaking lips and he brushed his lips to hers, "I can't Piper. I can't leave you."

She held her breath as he kissed her shaking lips. It took everything in her to squeeze them tightly shut, "No. I can't do this anymore," she took a deep breath and moved off the bed, "I want you to be part of this baby's life. But you can't have me," she felt her eyes water, "I need you to respect my decision to keep our relationship as friends. I won't be your second choice or whatever this is," she wiped away her tears, "I wish there wasn't an Olivia in all this, but there is," she continued, "You love her. I see that and she deserves more that this," Piper looked away, "You need to tell her about our baby. You need to tell her about everything we did and if she still wants you and can forgive you, then, you should do everything to make her happy Jared. She is what you want," she was sobbing, "She is what you need, not me."

Jared took in every word that came from her distraught speech. Piper was right. He had no business doing this to two women. He stood as he looked over at her and he knew he loved her even more as she had finally matured into a young woman, "You're right," he began, "I've been overwhelmed by all this that I didn't look at this from all angles. You're right," he stood, "I've been a complete fool and I don't deserve either of you. I need to tell Olivia," he said, "Piper, I'm sorry for putting you through all this, can you forgive me?"

She nodded, "I care about you Jared," she looked up at him, "I forgive you. We still friends?"

He nodded as he came to her with a hug to her thin frame, "I'm so sorry."

"I know," she hugged him tightly. She loved him and she was letting him go. It was the most mature thing she had ever done. Piper could have easily kept him, they could continue on with the bizarre affair, but in her heart she knew it wasn't right. That wasn't love and she knew that she needed to do right for the baby and for herself.

Jared looked down at her, "I won't come back here again."

She nodded in agreement, "Wesley will look after me."

"If you need me or anything, just ask."

"We will still be around each other," she said, "My family is still your family."

He nodded wearily as he moved to the door, "Good bye Piper."

 _Virginia, The Campus_

 _A few days later…_

Rick and Daryl worked with young soldiers in the large field. Drill exercises were strenuous and taxing. A messenger came up to them with a note. Daryl barked orders to the small group while Rick's brows narrowed at the contents.

"Chopper went down," he read, "About twenty miles out. It was a medical run to New D.C.," Rick continued, "Chopper was still intact. But it was in hostile territory."

"How many?" Daryl asked.

"Five," Rick went over the list of missing soldiers, "Martinique, Robbins, Whitten," the last name sounded familiar, "Yates and Parker."

"Wesley Whitten?" Daryl asked as Rick nodded, "Shit, that's Piper's friend. Her only friend," Daryl looked for his daughter and frowned at the useless search. She must have retired. He spotted Jared in another group and motioned for him instead.

"What is it?" Jared approached and Daryl handed him the note. Jared's face went white. Wesley. It would destroy Piper to loose him. She needed Wesley.

"Could you find Piper and let her know?" Daryl asked.

"Think she went to the farm," Jared recalled the young woman calling it a day very early and letting him know that she was leaving for the farm. Piper had been short and professional with him and Jared respected her space. Loosing Wesley was going to devastate her; Jared knew what he needed to do.

"Shit, this is going to upset her. She really liked that kid," Daryl admitted.

"I'm going to help with the search party," Jared said and he knew he needed to act quickly. Situations like this were very deadly, and time was of the essence.

"Probably a retrieval of bodies," Rick said solemnly, "It's in an area still heavy with walkers."

"I have to do this," Jared said, "Tell Piper that I will bring him back, Daryl. Dead or alive I will bring back Wesley for her."


End file.
